I can Fight the Temptation Can't I?
by xXx.viki.xXx
Summary: Her life was not what she wanted, she wanted more. Her relationship with her boyfried was uneventful, there was no passion, no lust, no excitement. It was dull. So what happens when the bad boy of her new school takes more than an interest in her?
1. Chapter 1

**Temptation Can't Get the Better of Me**

… **Can It?**

**Trailer**

What do you do when your relationship has hit a dead end with your boyfriend of two years? When there is no passion? No excitement? No lust and most certainly no love? And your boyfriend doesn't seem to notice, he's too plain, dull, boring, but you can't seem to bring yourself to break his heart. Then just to make things a whole lot easier, the bad boy of your new school takes more than an interest in you and you have no idea what to do, especially when you start to feel things your current boyfriend has never been able to do. Can Gabriella Montez give in too all this temptation of passion, lust and excitement or will she carry on her unsatisfied relationship like everyone around her wants to?

**Chapter 1**

The tanned and perfectly skinned Gabriella Montez readies herself to enter the big red doors of her new school, East High, she was wearing a red silky strap t-shirt that didn't show too much or not enough and it hugged her petite but curvy figure perfectly, she had a dark washed demin jean skirt on which was just the right length to show a little of her slender legs but not too much so she would be considered a slut on her first day, and lastly a pair of red pumps on her feet. The school itself was rather intimidating to her just because of its size and bold colours, nothing like her old school and her current life situation. The long haired brunette flipped her luscious long curls back over her shoulder and pushed through the doors of a new beginning, but she didn't know just then how much of a new beginning it was going to be. A good thing too as it might have terrified her at that exact moment.

She stopped and gasped to take a look at her surroundings as she entered the main hall of this vivacious school. There were students running around everywhere, all talking excitedly about their adventures over the summer. She'd never seen so many people at one school. She looked at all the people, their clothes were all bright and bold in their own way, no matter what clique they were from and they were all talking loudly to one another.

"Yup, this definitely isn't how it is back at West High." She sighed. West High was no where near as big as this, nor as pact or loud, it was a little daunting but it still caused a little smile at the edge of her lips, she definitely liked this new atmosphere.

You see, Gabriella Montez was West High's sweetheart, she followed the rules, _always_, no exceptions, not a black mark to her perfect record and she was the smartest student the school had and probably ever will have. Her life was always like that, no risks and no bending or breaking rules, no chances ever taken in life. While most would had thought that this suited her perfectly, this was not how she really wanted to live, and her relationship with her boyfriend Jamie had taught her that.

She had been dating him for two years and they were like best friends before that. He was like her, abiding and never living life to the full and on the edge, he was a geek too. At first she didn't mind but then it became too much, Jamie never wanted to take her out, he'd rather be indoors playing play station games, be on his computer or read a book that take her out anywhere special on a Friday night. He'd hardly ever kiss her or hug her or even touch her at _all_. Especially in public, it was like she was revolting to him and she didn't like that at all, she wanted someone who would make her feel wanted and needed and beautiful, but Jamie never did that for her. So why is she still with him you ask? Well let me remind you about her being a sweetheart, she didn't want to break his heart, she was too considerate of other people's feelings, and at this particular time that speciality didn't feel like a good thing.

She started to slowly walk, one long tanned leg after another, down the hallway; taking in every breathless vision she could see before she smiled a proper smile, she was going to like it here. Or so she thought.

She didn't even notice the mindless chit chat of the students starting to quieten down before falling ever silent, she was too busy now concentrating on finding her locker and was still standing in the middle of the hallway. She also didn't notice that the groups of students had pushed themselves up against the walls to make a clear passage for whoever wanted to pass.

Troy Bolton walked into East High after a long summer. He was wearing black skinny jeans and a whit t-shirt which clung to every muscle he had on his well toned upper body for dear life. He had black and white sneakers on and a black jacket which he swung over his back. He was slightly tanned. His hair was as usual messy, but in a good way, it suited him perfectly, it was not blonde neither was it brown, it was the perfect mixture of both and was highlighted to perfection, it also was just the right length, and hung over one of his eyes which he flicked back causing every female to faint. But his well muscular body, his perfect hair and his amazing sense of dressing was not what hypnotised every female mind, it was his eyes. His eyes showed so much intensity and they sparkled furiously which made every part of the female species melt. But that was not all, the colour of them, the blueness of them was utterly unbelievable, they were bluer than the see and sky on a summer days, they were best described as the bluest of blue sparkling crystals.

You could ever only see the emotion in his eyes, for his face was always cool and it was very difficult to tell how he was thinking (but not many people looked close enough to see that), and that was what scared a lot of the population here at East High, for he was King, He was the bad boy of East High, no one ever disagreed or argued with him as his way was law. If someone however did, they'd be in for it. No one ever knew exactly what he did to those unfortunate people, but for the fact that those once cocky people seemed to sink into the background after was enough to send anyone's imagination run wild. He was also clever, not school clever, but bad boy clever, he was never caught and teachers always obeyed, he had the whole of the school tightly wrapped round his little finger.

"Well, well, well."

"What is it Captain?" Chad Danforth, his sidekick if you like, asked him. Chad was an afro-American, with a very large afro; he was tall and well built, but nothing like how Troy was. Chad was Troy's best friend since forever and was the only person who could only understand Troy a fraction. Sure he never understood him completely but it was more than the rest of them.

"We have a newbie." Troy's strong masculine voice clearly stated before he smirked and carelessly pointed towards the tanned beauty who was standing in the middle of the hall and had not cleared the was like the rest of them, and this is how her could tell she was new even though he hadn't seen her face, for she hadn't moved away like everyone else did, for that was tradition when Troy entered a room. He put a hand in front of Chad to stop him from going further and simply gave a knowingly nod of the head which Chad knew meant not to go any further.

He started to make his voyage down the hall to where she stood and while doing so he looked her up and down, observing every detail. He liked. His eyes lingered on her toned and tanned sculptured legs, like legs he never seen before, but she wasn't showing too much like those clueless cheerleaders that wore the stupid skirts so you could see everything, to try and impress, no she definitely wasn't trying to impress but whether she knew it or not, she certainly did impress someone, and that someone was on his way to her.

"Did you not notice the others?" Came a whispering voice. It was so close to her that the owner's breath tickled her neck and it made her instantly gasp and turn around sharply to the boy. What she saw next made her instantly gasp once more. For she saw towering over her the most gorgeously attractive man she had ever laid eyes on, but it wasn't forced, she could tell, it was all natural which made the fascination even higher. He was so close to her, his face mere millimetres away from her own. Her eyes widened as she finally laid eyes on the eyes of the man, making her instantly weak and breathless. She was hypnotized, but she liked it.

He smirked at the reaction he got from her and looked her dead in her chocolate brown eyes that widened ever so slightly and he could see the sparkle that also shone through hers, but hers showed more loving and inviting emotion than his did. They were indeed very different people and he knew straight away she was a typical good girl, but she didn't look like one, he was fascinated also, but was that a good thing where Troy Bolton was concerned? Well Gabriella will sure find out.

"E-e-excuse me?" After a few moments of silence and trying to gather herself back up again, she finally managed to speak up, although she still had trouble finding the words as she was still completely mesmerized.

"Look around you, do you notice what they are doing?" He once again whispered it in her ear making her spine shiver and her knees weak, she was trying so much to keep her balance. He looked at her confused expression and smirked, he loved the way her voice sounded, it was like music to him, but he was better controlling himself than she was.

She slowly and unsurely moved her head to her right and then ever slowly to her left and frowned, why was everyone silent, still, staring and separated? While she was observing her now more obvious surroundings Troy threw his black jacket behind him where he knew Chad would catch it, but he never took an eye off the now confused girl in front of him.

"I-I don't…"

"Understand?" he finished for her, smirking once more, as he knew she wasn't quite capable of speaking as well as she could, but this satisfied him, he liked having that affect on her.

She nodded to him, looking at him in his eyes and finding herself once again enthralled with them. She wanted to move a away from him as the closeness of their two bodies was making her mind swarm and unable to think, talk and act clearly but her feet stood rooted to the spot, a whole new force was taking over her body and it spellbound her but worried her at the same time.

He chuckled slightly and her non-verbal answer which instantly made her breathless and her hands tremble. the sound of his small laugh echoed in her mind, it sure wasnt;t going to be a sound she'd forget in a hurry. He moved round her, brushing his hand against her curved waist which made her jump slightly and made her hold her breath. The simply touch made her eyes slightly close as if she wished for him to do it again, the feeling excited her, she hadn't felt that feeling for a while, if ever.

Troy looked around the students that were watching them both intently, wondering what he was going to do with the new girl that didn't obey like the rest of them did. Some, by some I mean Chad, knew something else was up, Troy was taking his time with this girl, so unlike him, he would normally just shout at them and tell them to move out of his way, but so far he hadn't done that, what was going on with Troy?

"I think all of you should be getting to class now, don't you?" he ordered, and as usual everyone obeyed and they all silently but quickly went to their class rooms. He saw Chad look at him strangely; he knew what was going through Chad's mind so he simply winked at him, which resulted in Chad giving him a half smile back. Chad still didn't understand. The small girl who he was talking to went to go as well, thinking he meant her too. So he grabbed her by both hands by her waist to stop her from moving anymore.

"Except you." Once again he whispered, a little more loudly than the other times he spoke to her but still not at a tone which was considered normal. This constant whispering he done mad her even more intrigued. What was going on with her? Surely a professional sweetheart like herself should be absolutely terrified or even running away at this point, so why wasn't she?

"I-I..." she gulped.

"Shhh." He interrupted. "Let me talk." Even though it was once again a whisper, she could still tell it was an order, so she obeyed, obviously.

He let it go silent once more before he started to talk again. At this momentarily small silence she swore she and him could both hear her heart thumping fast. She prayed he couldn't.

"So, your new here." Not a question, a statement. His hands were still placed gently but commanding on her waist. She once again used non-verbal communication and nodded ever so slightly, but just enough so he knew she had heard. "Your name?"

She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply before answering, trying to avoid the embarrassing stuttering of her words. "Gabriella Montez." Her voice just slightly quavering.

"West High's Sweetheart now goes to East High… now that is a loss for them, but…" He had been talking normally for a little but he then leaned closer, which she could feel him doing so, making her gulp. He placed his mouth right by her ear, causing her to close her eyes and then he whispered so softly. "A definite gain for me." This caused her to snap her eyes open in shock and confusion. She turned swiftly round in his arms but then mentally cursed herself for doing so as she then found herself pressed right up against him, feeling his rock hard six-pack and almost touching his lips with her own. She tried her best to collect herself as she didn't want to look like an idiot in front of him, but she was still showing her vulnerability that she had around him, and he picked it up.

"How… How did you know me?" She spoke like he did, in a whisper.

He leant over once more to lean against her ear, once again her eyes tightly closed.

"I know everything about the important people, sweetheart." He lingered his mouth by her ear a little longer than was necessary and gradually moved it so they were mere millimetres apart a gave the famous Troy Bolton wink before placing a small soft pleasurable kiss on her lips and disappearing of into his class.

_

* * *

__Hope you liked it please review and give some pointer… I tried lol. Hope it was good!_

_Viki xx_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After he left she immediately felt the warmth he bought to her disappear, even though her eyes were closed she could tell from that, that he was gone. Time stood still for her, she just stood there with her eyes closed from the previous…_encounter_…she had just had with a boy she had only just met, but the fact that they had just met was not the thing that was bothering her. It was the bubbling build up of emotions she felt when he was whispering to her, touching her and when he _kissed _her.

"He kissed me." She stated aloud as if the realisation of the previous event had just hit her. She smiled and raised her hand to touch her lips ever so gently. They were still tingling from his touch. She looked around and found it was deserted, whereas just a few minutes ago it was jam packed. She inhaled deeply and found that the smell of his cologne was still lingering in the spot he had just swiftly moved from. His smell was now attached to her, not that she minded, it gave a presence of him being with her. She wanted that.

"Why did he do that?" she asked aloud to no one in particular. No on had ever behaved like he did around her before, what was he playing at? More importantly who was he? She desperately wanted to know, wanted to see him again. That would have to wait however as it was class time and she was already 20 minutes late because of him.

The clock was ticking quietly in the background, the only sound that could be heard throughout the long spacious hallway. She sighed once more and made her way to finding her locker once more before making her way to her first lesson at her new school. It was easier to find since there were no more crowds of people running about. She slammed her locker shut and leant her back on it.

"This is sure going to be interesting." She told herself. "But I think I might enjoy it." She slung her bag over her shoulder and made her way to her first class.

"_Brrrrrrrrrrring!_" the school bell went off signalling lunch was starting. Gabriella hadn't seen the boy from the start of the day since then, she kept her eye open for him, but he seemed to have disappeared. Her mind was constantly on him, she couldn't concentrate at all in the lessons she had so far, her mind was buzzing. He left her wanting more. That was exactly what he wanted to achieve.

She was slowly making her way to her locker to put away her books. She walked slower than everyone else as she hoped to capture a glimpse of the mind-boggling striking boy, but once again no luck. She was starting to think he was a figure of her imagination as she hadn't seen him in so long. She reached her locker and looked to both her sides, just to check if he was in the hallway. He wasn't. She put away her things and shut her locker with a bang. She lingered there, staring at her locker letting her thoughts rush through her mind once again.

"Don't worry, you're not going mad." She literally jumped out of her skin and let out a little squeal. Even though she was desperate to see, smell, hear and feel him, she never expected that. The voice made her turn round quickly and then found herself slammed up against her own locker. And there he was, standing before her once again and as breathtakingly beautiful as she found him this morning. He had on his infamous smirk. She looked at him dead in the eyes.

"Huh?" he let out a little chuckle, throwing his hair back so it was out of his eyes. At him doing this Gabriella found herself holding her breath. "Gosh the things he does to me." She thought to herself.

"I know what you're thinking." He paused and placed a hand against her cheek and stroked it…almost….lovingly, but Troy Bolton doesn't do love, that was a well known fact to everyone. She leant into his warm hand and found her eyes once again closed, the simple touch, the simple gesture made her completely impelled by him. How did he do it? "I am most definitely real." At that she snapped her eyes open and felt them widen in shock. How could he possibly know what she was thinking earlier? She searched his eyes for any clues, but she only got a slight look of amusement from him. What was she to do? Lie? Or tell him the truth?

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." She mentally praised herself for not stumbling over her words like last time. She was going to control herself this time.

"Oh, but I think you do." Before he told her that he had leant right in so his lips were almost touching the side of her neck and she felt his breath tingle on her neck, and guess what, her eyes were once again closed, this seemed to happen regularly with him around, don't you think? He then kissed her neck, he kissed in the right place, and done it ever so softly triggering off a moan from the girl.

"So much for controlling herself." She thought. He kissed her there again. "Who…who are you?" she asked him in between his soft kisses on her neck. He stopped after her question and carried his head so he was looking at her straight in the eyes. He saw in her eyes, not sacredness like it should be, but confusion and integrity. He himself found himself lost momentarily it her brown chocolate pools she had for eyes, but he mentally shook himself out of his thoughts. He gave a small smile.

"How rude of me not to introduce myself. I am Troy Bolton." Her eyes widened in shock, he, this boy standing directly in front of her was East High's God, Troy Bolton. Of course she had heard of him. Who in Albuquerque hadn't?

"Is that how you normally introduce yourself to people, the kissing first and names later?" he gave out a laugh and looked around to find a small number of people watching their every move. Gabriella watched him closely as he spoke to their audience.

"I suggest you leave. Now." He tone was soft but harsh at the same time, a deadly combination. "Now Miss Montez as an answer to your question." She nodded for him to go on. "Only to the special people. Sometimes they don't even get as far as my name, so that would make you extra special, don't you agree?" he winked.

"Control yourself Gabriella, all he did was wink, just a simple movement. No need to go all weak." She told herself. "I guess that does." And she gave him her own sly smirk. He found himself quite taken aback by her reaction, he didn't expect that.

"I guess by you reaction to finding out my identity, you knew who I was."

"Yes, but how did you know?" she was curious to how he could read her like a book.

"Ah. Miss Montez, I'm afraid I can't reveal my secrets to you, just yet, but lets just say I'm extremely good at reading body language. Especially yours." The words flew out of his mouth slowly and tantalising. She tilted her head slightly and gave a small smile, in a weird way she liked how he seemed to know what she was thinking.

He then put his hand on her mind thigh and caressed it making a second moan escape her lips.

"What are you doing?"

"What you want me to do." He whispered to her seductively and she found her self once again cast under his spell. He kissed her neck once more. She did of course want him to carry on doing that, but he couldn't know that.

"I…I don't think so." She made no attempt to move, she just waited for his reaction. He looked up at her and smiled, this confused her even more, not the reaction she was expecting, and she expected him to be more forceful.

"I'll save it for next time then babe." He simply told her and placed a delicate and lingering kiss on her neck. Then left. "Babe?" she thought, but she liked. It sounded so good rolling out on the tip of his tongue, so natural it sounded and it felt natural to hear it. She found her self smiling.

She found herself once again rooted to the spot. She was having major cases of de ja vu today.

"_Rrring … rrring … rrring…"_

Her phone going off quickly snapped her out of her spell, well more like his spell.

"Shit!" she thought to herself, it scared her senseless. He made her so unaware of her surroundings. She groaned as she saw the name on the screen. Jamie. She had completely forgotten about him ever since her first encounter with Troy and after this second encounter she really didn't feel like talking to him, but truthfully when did she like talking to him? She didn't feel guilty for forgetting him, she felt guilty for not feeling guilty about forgetting him because she should, seeing as he is her boyfriend of two years.

"Hello? She answered.

"Gabriella!" he answered with a bit too much enthusiasm, it made her wince slightly.

"Jamie" she just said his name, no emotion, but he didn't seem to notice.

"How was your day? Do you miss me? I miss you, we all do, we need our brainiac back! Do you have a lot of homework? What are your teachers like?" he rambled on, one of his annoying hobbits. She found herself holding the phone away from her ear, not paying attention to his aimless ranting.

"Gabriella, you there?" she quickly thought of an excuse.

"Sorry Jamie got to go, talk to you later, bye!" and she quickly hung up before he could interrogate her any further. She hung up aggressively; obviously annoyed that he called and put her phone away.

She looked down the hall and saw Troy leaning against the lockers at the end and her nodded his head. She gulped. Somehow she had the feeling he knew exactly what had happened and how she felt about it.

"Oh God."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Finally it was the end of the day and she was safe and warm at home. She slammed the front door shut and threw her bag onto the couch before slumping on the couch herself.

"What a day!" she thought to herself. "Troy Bolton, the most bad boy at East High, possibly even Albuquerque, had hit on me, ME!" she sighed out in frustration. Why was it that she liked him having an interest in her? Why was it that she wanted more? It was going against all her principles. Sure she had always wondered what it was like to take a chance, a risk, have some excitement in her life for a change. Wasn't he a bit too much of a chance, a risk and a bit too much excitement? She found herself asking herself. Of course she had heard stories about him, rumours always flew round West High about him, and of course he was hated by most because of his apparent supernatural basketball talent. East High had always thrashed West High at basketball and it was all because of him. Gabriella had never seen him play before, but, if he played basketball as good as he kissed, then, WOW!

"Gabriella, snap out of it!" she shouted to herself out loud. She also found herself blushing at the thought of his kisses, the one on her lip and the many he had placed on her neck and she was sub-consciously stroking that bit of her neck. "URGH!" she shook her head forcefully as if that was going to help rid of all her thoughts. Of course she wanted to feel these things he did to her, but it was simply not allowed. She was a professional sweetheart and he was COMPLETELY the opposite, they just didn't mix, let alone lust after one another, so why didn't it bother Troy himself, she thought. He knew she was a sweetheart, he knew they shouldn't mix, so why did he carry it on? Didn't it matter to him? It should. Shouldn't it? Apart from them being too different there was also one other problem…

"Jamie" she sighed dramatically. She thought she better call him, but something was telling her not to. "Always think of others before yourself, Gabriella." Those were her Mum's words that always echoed her mind when she was with Jamie. Even though he hardly gave her any physical contact and never whispered sweet words to her it was obvious he loved her and that's why she has been stuck in the dead end relationship for two years as she couldn't bring herself to break his heart, even though it was breaking her own just being with him. She longed desperately to be free.

She found herself picking up the phone to call him and apologise for earlier. She was just about to dial his number when the doorbell went.

"Fate sure does have funny timing." She told herself and smiled. She walked over to the door and opened it.

* * *

School had just ended. He had just skipped his last class of course. He wasn't to be seen dead in a maths class. He was waiting outside school for that special, _someone_. He was waiting half in shadow as he didn't want her to see him, just yet.

A terrified small mousey boy was walking up to the bad boy in deep thought. The petrified boy was debating whether or not to stop his trail of thought, fearful of the thought of what would happen if he did.

"Ahem." A small shaky cough snapped Troy out of his thoughts. He raised an eyebrow at the boy, who seemed to shake at his action, then he smirked, it was ridiculous how one small body movement he did could terrify anyone in the student body. "Your notes I did for you in maths, like you ordered." The voice was so small; he had to listen extremely hard to hear it.

He snatched the papers out of the boy's trembling hands and looked the notes over, impressed. He looked up at the boy. "Anything else?"

"Oh no sir. Hope your happy with them." And he rushed off to safety.

Troy frowned; did that boy just call him sir? He thought.

"God these people are so weak." He thought at loud to himself. He liked people to question things he did, maybe argue with him and refuse his orders, for that kept life interesting. He was then instantly bought back to reality when he saw the person who he was waiting for. He chuckled to himself, for she had to be one of the last people to exit the school. Most stampeded out of the building in desperate attempts to get home as soon as possible, she however didn't, he had expected that for she was of course a brainiac. She did however properly defined the phrase "Beauty and brains."

She seemed to be in deep thoughts and he wanted to know what about. She intrigued him so much. She didn't behave like a normal sweetheart, well to everyone else's eyes she did, but he saw something different in her eyes when he was up close to him, when he touched her. It was like she had a different person trapped behind those eyes. Also the way she talked to her… _boyfriend_…on the phone. He thought the word boyfriend with disgust. Why though? The way she talked to him was as if she didn't want to talk to him, or she was forced. She definitely wasn't happy with her relationship, he could tell that much, why? He pondered on the thought for a while.

He stopped when she stopped, for he was following her. They had arrived at her house. This was his aim; he wanted to know where she lived. He watched her go inside before moving himself closer to the house. He watched her inside what seemed to be her living room. Her house was big, like his, not as big but she was definitely from a wealthy family.

He laughed to himself as he saw her talking to herself out loud.

"She is most definitely not like most girls." He stated to himself.

He then decided now was time to let her know he was there.

He rang the doorbell and leant on the door frame for her to answer.

* * *

She went to answer the door. She never expected him to be at the other side of the door. How did he know where she lived? More importantly, why?

"Hey." He simply said. She got a good look at him, how could he by just leaning on the door frame look even hotter? It was absurd.

She decided to be a bit cheeky towards him.

"So know you've started saying hello properly, instead of scaring me to death like you have the past two times we've met."

He laughed as he stepped in as she moved aside to let him in. he turned round to face her, he wasn't standing too close like before, he was standing apart from her at the right amount of distance. "You know you liked me greeting you like that." He flashed her his dazzling smile.

"Maybe, but then again maybe not." What was she doing? She was encouraging him; she had never been really flirty with someone before and behave all mysteriously to them. Why now? At this particular moment she didn't seem to notice, it was like it came naturally to her when talking to him.

He smiled once again, liking and approving her answer, it left him wanting more, no girl had ever done that before. Like he said before, she was different.

"Not to sound rude, but why are you here?" she moved back to her seat on the couch and he followed suit, sitting right beside her. Her palms went sweaty and her heart was thumping out of her chest. Once again he was so close.

"I wanted to know what you knew about me, and to know more about you." He said while looking her in the eye. She searched his eyes for any signs of lying, she found none.

"What do you want to know?" she replied hoarsely. She saw a sly grin appear slowly on his face and she knew immediately what he was thinking. She slapped him playfully on the arm. "Not like that." She quickly told him and he laughed and put his hands up as if to surrender.

"I never said anything."

"You thought it though." He leant in to her.

"Prove it." He moved away. She was at lost for words, mainly because him being even closer to her for that split moment in time made her all heated up and because she couldn't think what to say.

"I seem to have that affect on you, Miss Montez, leaving you speechless." She found herself going red. He did do that, more importantly, he knew he did that to her.

She cleared her throat. "So what do you want me to tell you?"

"Start with what you think you know about me." She thought for a seconded before preparing herself to talk to him. Their first proper conversation.

"Well I know that you are the captain of the basketball team, I've heard you're like really, _really_ good."

"That is true"

"Modest much?" she asked as she nudged him playfully. He just grinned. "I also know you are like worshiped by everyone at school and everyone obeys your every command." She watched as his grin turned into more of a frown. "You okay?" she was genuinely concerned. He turned to look at her, he saw the genuine concern written over her face and written in her eyes.

"Yeah. I spose that is true, don't know why they listen to me."

"Are you serious? They listen to you cos you scare them."

"Actually, they appointed me their _God_ without my permission, it just sort of happened, they then started asking if they could do things for me and they did whatever I asked them to do. It aggravates me that they are all the same; no one ever says no to me…you know what I mean?"

She looked at him in shock; he just opened up to her. He also was complaining people never denied him. He was different.

"To be honest, no." he laughed

"I wouldn't of expected you to." He paused and looked at his hands. "So what else?"

"You have every female at school, including the teachers I might add completely in love with you. Even girls outside of school, of all ages. You always get what you want with girls too."

"That would also be true." They both looked at each other in silence for a moment. He was cocky, she liked it. It added a little spice to the conversation.

She cleared her throat. "Your also a heartbreaker." He just laughed, she hoped for him to say something but no such luck so she changed the conversation. "So, what do you want to know about me?"

"That is all you know about me?" he asked dryly and she nodded in response. "Well Miss Montez you do indeed have a lot to learn." With that he got up and made his way into the kitchen. A bit surprised at his exit and his comeback it took her a few seconds to also remove herself from her couch and she followed him into the kitchen. When she arrived she saw him peering around the fridge.

"Make yourself at home why don't you."

He removed a can of coke from the fridge and opened it, taking a sip, and then replying. "Oh I intend to." She gave him a weak smile while he took another sip.

"So Miss Montez, why did you transfer?"

"My mum suggested it." She told him before taking her own can of coke out of the fridge and sipping on it and then taking a seat on one of the stools that were by the island in the middle of the kitchen. "Apparently East high's academic level is better than West High's so she thought it would make me do better." She stated plainly, then taking one more sip.

"Nothing to do with the boyfriend you don't love then?" She spat out her coke.

"What?" she half shouted, she thought he knew from what he saw in the hallway earlier. She just never expected him to come out with that.

"You heard me." He said smiling at her reaction. She wiped her mouth, before turning a slight shade of pink, realising she just made herself look like a fool. He joined her at the island and sat down opposite her. They just stared at each other.

"I'll think you'll find I am in love with him." She had to look away from him when she said it. He noticed this.

"So why can't you tell me that while looking me in the eye?" she cursed herself, he knew, but she had never told anyone out loud, not even her best friend Taylor who went to West High, she never told her because she knew she'd never understand and would tell her she was being ridiculous. She didn't reply, just stared, figuring her eyes would tell him everything he needed and wanted to know.

"You see…" he got up off his chair as she had done the same, she had put her coke on the side and he copied. This meant she was cornered by him, once again. He was pressing right against her so she could feel every well toned muscle in his stomach. She didn't try fighting him off though, even though her common sense was telling, no, screaming at her to do so. "I think, you want more…" she looked at him confused, with her head slightly tilted, he once again was whispering in her ear, tantalizing her, he went on. "You want to take chances, risks, like me, you want excitement, passion..._lust_." Her eyes bulged, he described perfectly what she wanted in life, he knew. "I can give you that, and you know it Gabriella." She was going completely weak, trembling, her heart was racing, she wanted to kiss him then and there, wanted to jump on him. He beat her to it. He kissed her passionately and she immediately responded.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, massaging it softly, and then moving her hand higher so it was rummaging through his hair. It was so soft. Her right leg twitched slightly as if it wanted to wrap around his waist. His arms snaked around her waist moving them around constantly, this movement made her moan slightly. This gave him the perfect opportunity to ask for his tongue to gain entrance by lightly touching her lips with it, she smiled and opened her mouth to give it that freedom it wanted. She felt it explore every part of her mouth lustfully. She never wanted the kiss to end; she had never experienced a kiss like this. She wanted more. Unfortunately though the human race needs to breathe so they had to stop, damn, she thought, damn the need for oxygen.

They both came up to breathe, both breathless and panting heavily. When his breathing became more regular he looked at her.

"Just like that." He moved swiftly back to his earlier seat and observed her, she was all mixed up in emotions, slightly confused, shocked and slightly… wanting more.

"So, Miss Montez, tell me more." This sentence shocked her even more; he acted as if what just happened never happened. What did just happen?

She opened her mouth to respond when she was interrupted by the doorbell.

* * *

_just wana say thanks to all your great comments :) i was really nervous to see what you guys had thought lol_

_well hope you enjoyed it please review_

_love ya all_

_viki xx_


	4. Chapter 4

She closed her mouth and stood there. She wasn't expecting anyone.

"You expecting anyone?" he voiced her thoughts

She replied just by shaking her head.

"Your mom?"

"No, she's not expected for another few hours." He frowned at her, surely her mom couldn't be home much later, and he made a mental note to ask her about this later.

She walked to the door, slowly, afraid of who she might find behind the door, there was one person she thought it would be but she hoped and prayed it wasn't for that would ruin her alone time with Troy. She opened the door to find someone behind a large pile of books and you couldn't see their face. That could be only one person.

"Jamie?" she knew it was him but she still asked, hoping for it not to be him.

"I thought we could study and you could tell me all the new stuff you learnt at East High, I can't be falling behind you now can I?" he laughed at his own little joke and Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Of course," she thought "he wouldn't want to see me would he, ask about my day, just wants to study, urgh." Jamie had made his way into the hallway, just as Troy had decided to make his entrance into the hallway too.

"So Brie, who was it?" he knew of course, he heard him at the door; he just wanted to see what the boy looked like and what he was like. He did not expect to see what he did though; he had to try so hard not to laugh at the sight before him. He couldn't see a face he just saw feet, jeans and the whole load of books, more books than he's seen let alone read.

Jamie dropped his books on the floor gently. "I'm jam…" his voice trailed off he just saw the owner of the voice and it terrified him.

"Jam?" troy raised his eyebrow, seriously, this guy had never met him before and yet he was scared already. He hadn't even insulted him…yet.

"He means Jamie." Gabriella had to stop herself from laughing at he _boyfriend's_ reaction. He looked the same he did when he found out he got a B on his test. Truly pathetic she thought.

Troy eyed the boy up and down. How on earth did he get Gabriella he thought? Jamie was small, much smaller than Troy but a little taller than Gabriella, he was skinny, no muscle at all, nothing like Troy and his dreamy muscles. His skin was pasty, probably from the lack of air; he was the type to stay cooped up all day and everyday. He wore a baggy chequered collared shirt, making him look a lot skinnier than he was already, tight jeans and the most wrecked pair of trainers Troy had seen. "What on earth?" he thought.

"You're…gulp…you're Troy Bolton" troy's eyebrow was once again raised, making Gabriella's heart stop; she loved it when he did that.

"Last time I checked I was." This comment made Gabriella smile, she loved his cocky comebacks. Jamie never dared to answer anyone back….chicken.

"What are you doing in Ella's house?" he asked timidly, scared Troy was going to bite his head off for asking him a question. Troy didn't like that he called her Ella, had a nickname for her like he did, but Ella made her sound like a child, like the sweetheart she was on the outside. He called her Brie because that nickname suited the person she was on the inside.

Troy looked amused…he was going to have some fun. He looked at Gabriella and winked, normally she'd swoon over this, but right now, at this very moment she was petrified at what he was going to say. She held her breath.

"Well, me and _Brie_, have become rather good _friends_." He looked over at her and she looked ready to kill him, but Jamie didn't notice the extra emphasis on either word.

"Oh" he replied almost silently, obviously he couldn't believe Gabriella would fraternise with the enemy. He looked at Gabriella who was blushing and looking mad, but him being Jamie thought everything was peachy keen.

After this short pause Troy walked over to Gabriella and put an arm round her shoulder. She looked up at him, worry once again flashed through her as Troy Bolton was so unpredictable, what was he going to do now?

"Yup. Good, very good friends _very_." He was smirking uncontrollably, this guy, if you could call him that, boy suited him much better, hadn't a clue what was going on. "Well must be going, see ya Brie, and erm Jam." He walked over to the door only to be stopped by Gabriella; Jam had gone into the living room.

"What the hell was that?" she hissed at him, this was the first time he had seen her angry, first time anyone had been angry at Troy, well apart from the occasional fight he had from time to time with West High's captain. He loved seeing her like this, it turned him on in a way, and he wanted to kiss her so badly, so he did. Remember Troy does what he wants, even if the boyfriend was close by.

"Mmm" she had melted into the kiss, once again under his spell, but boy was it at good spell to be under, his kiss this time was hungered and forceful but none the less _amazing_. Finally common sense came into play.

"Troy, what the hell?" she hissed again while pushing him off he just gave her that smirk.

"Last time you asked me that question," he looked at his watch "5 minutes ago, remember the answer I gave you? He smirked once more.

"Don't you dare give me that smirk troy Bolton, you just kissed me and my boyfriend is right inside!" Even though she was whispering you could hear the anger in her voice. He bowed his head down, in what should be shame, but o course he never felt shame before, he wasn't going to start now.

"Yes I did, and I'm sorry," of course he wasn't sorry, she knew that too. He looked up again, leant his head to the side, and looked her straight in the eye before whispering sensationally and giving her a mischievous grin. "But…you didn't stop me from doing it."

He eyes went wide, he was right she didn't, she knew Jamie was only a few feet away but she still let him do it for 5 minutes. This was not how Gabriella behaved.

Suddenly Gabriella found herself pulled forcefully right up to him, so close, again, wow was all she could think when ever he did this, his smell, his touch and his kisses. "Damn I wish he'd kiss me." She thought to herself. "No, crap, what am I saying." It was a good thing he couldn't actually read minds but she was sure he knew what she wanted. He eyes like the other times would give it away.

"Catch ya layer _Brie_." And with that he swooped off so quickly she had to fight to keep her balance.

He had left her again…wanting more.

"Damn." She whispered to herself he had done it again, but she didn't really care this time, she knew he'd be back and she couldn't wait for that day to come.

Little did she know how soon it would be.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ella, come on we've got a lot to do." Jamie's voice rung through the hall. Gabriella had to close her eyes and to take a deep breath before making her way into the living room.

"Jamie, I don't go to your school anymore so I don't get the same homework as you so there is no point you coming over to study."

"Don't say that Ella, of course there is, you can help me and teach me the stuff you've learnt so I can stay ahead too. Fun don't you think?"

"Yeah loads." It was amazing he couldn't detect the sarcasm in her voice.

"That's the spirit, now come on."

2 hours later Jamie had finally decided that was enough to study for the day.

"I won't be able to come over tomorrow Ella; mum won't let me out twice in a row on a school night so I might see you later."

Gabriella had to try not to laugh, Jamie had a very overprotected mother, but it worked for her as then it meant she didn't have to see him everyday for the erm … study dates.

"That's a shame Jamie." She replied through gritted teeth, trying to hide her smile.

"Well see you then."

"Bye Jam … I mean Jamie." Troy on the brain again, it seemed that was all on her mind when she was with Jamie, comparing him with Troy and always Troy came on top.

Then there was that awkward silence that was always there when Jamie said goodbye, with any other normal couple it would be a kiss goodbye and for one of them to say I love you, but Jamie never did that. Sometimes a kiss on the check if she was lucky.

"So…"

"Yeah erm bye Ella..." and with that he practically legged it out the door, to 'freedom' from having to kiss his own girlfriend.

She sighed in annoyance. She really wished that Jamie would treat her with affection that Troy did so then she wouldn't be thinking about the bad boy constantly.

"Gabriella I'm home." Her mum's voice came from the hallway. She jumped up to greet her, even though her mum was hardly ever home she still loved her, just got annoyed with her business trips, but she never voiced this as her mum worked so hard to make sure that Gabriella had the best life she could give her, she didn't want to sound ungrateful.

"Hey mum, you're later than normal."

"I know last minute business meeting….oh that reminds me, I'm going away on another businesses trip in 3 days to New York for a week, so if you could stay at one of your new friends house that would be great."

"Erm, mum I haven't got any yet." This was true sure she had meet people and talked tot them but she didn't really consider them friends yet. Then there was Troy, but Troy wasn't a friend, friends don't do what they did, he was….well she didn't know what he was, she really wanted to find out.

"Well I'm sure you will in time, it was only your first day after all."

"Yeah my first day and I've already made out with the most popular boy of all Albuquerque." She told herself.

"Gabriella, anything wrong?" her mum asked, Gabriella's face was all scrunched up and looked as if she was thinking hard about something.

"No." yes.

"Ok then, so how's the lovely boyfriend, Jamie? I don't see him much any more, he is a lovely lad, suits you perfectly."

This was the lecture she got almost everyday, it was like her mum sensed that she didn't love him but was trying to convince her too seeing as she always complimented him and she adored him, the son she never got. Sure Jamie was suitable in a mother's eyes, hardworking, sensible, polite, never getting into trouble all the things that Troy didn't have, but in Gabriella's eyes that just made Troy even better and irresistible. She laughed on the inside thinking what would her mum think of Troy.

"He was over to study earlier."

"Good, it is nice to know that some boys take an interest in their studies."

Yep, that confirmed it, Troy definitely wouldn't be accepted by her mother, so why now more than ever did she want him, what had Troy done? She never used to think like this, disobeying her mother and having thoughts about a certain bad boy when she was taken.

Troy was at home, but not to an empty house like Gabriella did, but he didn't mind, sure he was supposed to be a bad boy and he had a reputation to upkeep but when it came to his family he had a soft spot, if anyone touched or hurt his family they'd be dead, simple as, especially if it was his little sister, 3 year old Stacey Bolton, he was the typical overprotective brother. However, it seem now that there is one more person on his soft spot list, someone else he felt a need to protect, a certain brunette.

"Twoy!" a little sandy blonde girl came running up to him as soon as he set foot inside. He picked her up and swung her around, making her go into the fit of giggles.

"How's my little princess?" he always called her that, as to him she was a princess.

"All better now you here Twoy." She giggled; she had the Bolton charm already.

"You little charmer." With that he kissed her forehead. "So madam, where is mummy and daddy?"

She pointed to the garden. He put her down and held her hand while making his way to the garden.

"Hey son, you're later than normal." Said his dad when he spotted him.

"Went to visit a friend." Well, it wasn't really a lie.

"A female friend?" His mum suddenly became interested in the conversation.

"Yea mum a female friend." He sighed out, he never knew why, he just never could lie to his family, but to anyone else it was a piece of cake. He only lied to his family when it was really necessary.

"A girlfwiend?" His little sister decided to join in the interrogation, he had to admit, she was smart for her age.

"You ganging up on me too missy, your supposed to be on my side princess." he pretended to be hurt and she laughed again, he could always make her laugh. "Oh now you are for it, laughing at me too, you'd better run princess."

He chased her back inside.

"Did you notice Jack, that he avoided that question." Helen Bolton told her husband knowingly.

"Yes dear, he always used to say no and never avoided the question." Replied Jack Bolton.

"Maybe finally the bad boy of Albuquerque finally found someone." Helen said with a smile. They of course knew about Troy's antics but never told him off for them or scolded him as they always knew there was a reason behind his actions even if he never told them what it was, he was like a bad boy with morals. They didn't however like the way he was with girls, he never had a relationship, just one night flings, but he was a teenage boy, they hoped it was a phase he'd get over. Maybe it was, seeing as he avoided the question about this new female friend. Troy developed his talent for reading people's minds from his mum and dad, he was even better at it than them. They however couldn't always work Troy out, sometimes he let his guard down in front of his family, but not much, that was a barrier that was constantly up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It was the next day and it was a miserable rainy day. The sky was gray and rain was falling down hard. Troy had just arrived at school in his sleek black Mercedes. He lifted his hood over his head and made his way into school, a little later than normal people would, but not so he was late for first class.

He walked up the big stone steps and met with Chad at the front doors who seemed to be with most of the basketball team.

"Hey Captain." Chad greeted his friend with his nickname and a nod of the head.

"Chad." He observed Chad, he seemed nervous about something, like he wanted to ask Troy something. "What is it Chad?"

Once again Troy wowed people with his mind reading and Chad looked at him slightly shocked but soon got over it, Troy always read Chad like a book.

"I need to talk to you Troy." Troy immediately knew that something Chad was going to say Troy would probably not be a good thing, that Troy wouldn't like it and Chad was scared of his reaction.

"Right then." The two walked into the school, who immediately separated for them and no sweetheart was standing in the middle, Troy wondered where she was, he never wondered before. The two walked into an empty classroom.

"So…" Troy began as Chad tried to find the right words.

"Erm…Troy…Yesterday….What….What was that?" he managed to stumble the words out.

"Ok what was what?" Troy knew he wanted to ask about what happened with Gabriella, he just thought he'd play with Chad a bit.

"With that…girl…what did you do to her?"

"Who said I did anything?" He loved to mess about with Chad, it was too easy.

"Well, she was in your way…you made us all leave…and we didn't hear form her for the whole day and you didn't show up for our weekly practice with the boys at the park…a tradition you never break unless it is something really important…What was it?" Chad wasn't looking at Troy, worried how he would react, if he would blow up at him for asking a question.

Troy let a small smile linger at his lips, Chad never liked asking him questions. "I talked to her, she understood, I had business to attend to, something you needn't concern yourself with and that my friend is all."

Chad looked up confused at Troy, he really wanted to know what happened as Troy treated that girl when he saw her differently to anyone else who broke the unwritten rules, and what business did he have that he couldn't tell him about, he thought it might have something to do with the girl, but Troy never went out of his way for a girl before so it couldn't be, could it?

Troy looked on at Chad in amusement, he knew Chad was trying to figure out what he was up to and what was said between him and that girl and knew he wouldn't come up with a conclusion.

Troy looked out of the window and saw a brunette soaked to the bone shaking her hair dry at her locker, he then turned his attention back to Chad.

"Well, now I must go." With that he got up and left Chad to ponder still. Then Chad decided maybe he should follow him.

Troy looked around, it was pretty much empty so it was safe to do a bit of teasing.

"So have fun…studying with…what was his name again?...oh yeah, Jam."

She turned around to come face to face with the boy that kept her up most of last night, wondering about him, wondering why he was like he was, why he had affected her like this and why he had an interest in her of all people.

She shrugged her shoulders as she new if she lied he'd know straight away, he simply knew her, how she didn't know but that was the many great wonders of Troy Bolton.

Troy studied her, she wasn't looking him in the eye, she was looking at her feet, she was biting down on her bottom lip and her arms hugged her body…she was nervous.

"Brie, look at me."

Slowly she tilted her head up, still not looking at him in the eye but she looked up, biting on her lip harder and still hugging her body. She wouldn't let herself look at him dead in the eye; she knew what the consequences of that would be. He knew it to; he knew why she wasn't looking him in the eye. He smiled knowing that the affect he had on her yesterday was still there and he made a promise to himself that it was never going to go away.

He placed his hands on her arms and slowly and torturously slithered them up and down her silky arms, bringing warmth and shivers to her, she let out a slow breath to try and calm herself down.

"You're cold. You walked to school, in this weather." He told her; once again he could deduce everything about her.

She nodded her head. "Why/"

"I erm I." she let out another slow breath to try and gather herself together; it would have been easier if he stopped stroking her arms. "I hadn't got a lift, my mum she erm…she erm…TROY WILL YOU STOP IT!" This sudden outburst from her stunned him momentarily but he showed no signs of being so. This was the first person to tell him no, to stop him, to blow up in his face, the only one with enough courage to do so. He knew of course why she did it, it was because she couldn't think straight with him touching her like he was, so he smiled, he made the sweetheart blow up for probably the first time ever, he was sure she had never talked to someone like that before, finally her other self was coming out and Troy was helping it come out.

"I thought you liked my touches Brie." he watched her as she finally looked him in the eye.

"I do but I can't think straight when you do so." He grinned victoriously. She hadn't quite realised what she said. When she did she gasped out loud. This was why she didn't want to look him in the eye; she knew she'd start confessing and make a fool of herself like she did earlier when he touched her.

"I'm glad." She opened her mouth as if to answer back but he silenced her first, no way was she going to take it back now. "Uh uh uh Brie, no taking it back now, you said it."

"Urgh, how do you read me so easily?" he chuckled.

"You've sort of asked me that before and I told you that I couldn't tell you my secrets just yet, be patient Brie."

She then remembered a question she had wanted to ask him since he left yesterday.

"Why do you call me Brie?"

"Ah I had suspected you'd ask me that, and before you ask how don't bother I'm not going to tell you."

"Urgh fine."

They were having another proper conversation again, but remember what the last proper conversation had led to.

Chad was looking at them from afar. He could tell the girl was flustered around Troy, most girls were, but there was something different about her than none of the other girls had. For one thing she had shouted at Troy. Chad didn't even dare to do that to him, neither his parents from what he knew, teachers never either, but yet this small and what seemed quite timid girl had shouted at him and told him to stop. She also at the beginning never looked him in the eye when other girls were longing desperately to be able to look at them. She also got frustrated with Troy and showed it, people never did that, people rarely got frustrated with Troy, it was hard to get frustrated with someone like him, but if someone did you wouldn't dare show it or voice it to him otherwise you'd be in dangerous territory.

But him, with this girl. He didn't punish her when she shouted at him and told him to stop, with anyone else he surely would have no matter who it was. He just chuckled at her and smiled. Troy was such a hard person to figure out, it left Chad's head spinning. If it was any other girl he would have had her in bed already, but he hadn't even tried to do so yet, why? What was so different about this girl? And why was he taking an interest in her anyway? She was a geek, a sweetheart; the complete opposite Troy goes for. He went for loud easy girls and dropped them after the first night. This was his seconded day with her and he hadn't slept with her. What on earth was going on?

"Chad I think you'd better get to class." Troy's voice rang in the hall. He hadn't even looked in Chad's direction one and he knew he was there, knew he was watching but Troy decided Chad had seen enough.

"How'd ya know I was watching/" Chad asked completely impressed with how Troy knew, Troy still ceased to amaze him, even after knowing him 17 years.

"You're too obvious Chad, now go." Troy still hadn't turned to look at Chad; his eyes were still fixed on the beauty in front of him. She looked totally impressed once she saw Chad come out from the lockers and move onto class. How on earth did he know he was there? She didn't even know and she was looking in that direction! Also the power he had over everybody, including what seemed to be his best mate, how everyone obeyed. She had never seen someone get treated with so much respect.

He laughed at her; he knew she was amazed at how he knew Chad was there. What could he say, he was very impressive.

"Now I can answer your question Brie." She snapped back to turn her attention on him fully. She really wanted to know the answer. She liked the name he had for her…Brie…it sounded like a completely different person, a person she longed to be.

"I call you Brie because it suits you."

She tilted her head to the side. "No it doesn't." she stated plainly. She thought a person called Brie would be a classy, sexy, mysterious person. Someone who had boys falling at her feet, someone who didn't care what people thought, some who lived life classy but on edge.

"Ah, but that is where you're wrong. You see _Brie_ you have another person inside you, trapped there. They are longing to get out and surface and take over you. Someone who is very much different to who you claim to be, but this person you claim to be is not you, far from you in fact. The person inside you is a classy, sexy, mysterious person, someone boys would fall head over heels for and do anything for, someone who doesn't care too much and takes risks. That is the person inside of you Gabriella, Brie is inside of you not Ella. Ella is the person people expect you to be, a law abiding, perfect sweetheart but you are far from it, and I see Brie when I look into your eyes. I see that person longing for lust, passion and excitement. I should know I gave it to you just yesterday and you jumped at the chance at feeling those emotions. That is why I call you Brie. Now today I am going to prove it to you."

She looked at him wide eyed; she hadn't expected him to think of her like that. The way he said it to was quite but forceful so she'd understand the message and so she'd be left hypnotised at him _again_. She was confused, he left her confused always, she needed answers and she needed them now. What ever he had in store for her today she was going to do.

"What do you mean _prove it to me_?" she asked him. She didn't dare answer back to what he had said about her as she knew better than to do that.

"We are going on a little trip _Brie_."

And with that she was puzzled… a trip…what was in plan for her and him on this trip and surely they couldn't because they had school to go to. What possibly could a trip do to help her? But if it meant spending the whole day with Troy Bolton alone, how on earth could she pass it up.

Maybe he was right maybe a Brie was inside her. The temptation though to jump on Troy, to kiss him like they had done before would be hard to resist with her being with him all day though. Surely she could survive though. Right?

_Just quickly to say thanks to all your reviews you are all so lovely. Thank you, thank you, thank you. Also to say I'm really sorry I haven't been updating as much lately but it is hard with school and everything so I made this one a bit longer than my others as a gift to you all lol for being patient with me and hopefully there will be more long chapters like this one in the near future._

_Love you all_

_Viki _

_xxx_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Come on." He whispered to her before moving away and walking to the exit of the school.

She stood there wondering in both awe and question. She watched him, the way he moved, so freely and like he was in charge. Then she thought, where was he going, where were they going? She then chased after him.

"3…2…1" he thought to himself and then right on time Miss Montez arrived at his side. A smile played on his lips.

"What?" He didn't respond in anyway to her question. "What?" she asked again. He looked at her with the smile still on his face, it wasn't a proper smile, it was more like half a smile but it still made her heart race.

"Nothing." She looked with him with disbelief. "Nothing, I promise you." He then sped up his speed and went over to his car and leant on it. His hair sweeping over his eyes due to the slight wind. His eyes narrowed a little and sparkled with that little smile again watching her slowly make her way over to him. If you looked up perfection in the dictionary his picture would be right under it.

She stopped; she had just noticed how he looked leaning on his car. "Wow." Was playing over and over in her head. She sighed and tried to gather herself up. Walking over slowly. Her head was tilted slightly and she then copied his half smile, she swayed her hips a little. If he was going to play this game so was she.

He chuckled a little, he wasn't really expecting she was going to play his game, tempting each other, but was glad she did, it meant she was truly starting to show her more devious side. They were getting somewhere.

She stopped right in front of him, placed her hand on his chest and leaned up to him; their lips were brushing against each other and as she talked her breath tickled against his face. Now Troy Bolton never lost control but he was finding it very difficult to control himself, to the point where he was almost physically shaking with the lust he had for this girl who was tempting him.

"Troy?" she whispered to him. The sound of her calling his name like that shook him. "Troy, where are you taking me?" he placed his hand on her lower back, the touch sending shocks throughout her whole body.

"I'm taking you to you." She was puzzled, but she wasn't going to show him, she was for once going to control herself under the spell that was indeed Troy Bolton.

"Full of mysteries aren't you…Troy….Bolton." She dragged out his name and he couldn't handle it any more. Troy Bolton for the first time snapped, Troy Bolton for the first time was put under someone else's spell. Troy Bolton for the first time had given into pressure. This was a time that he wasn't going to forget.

He kissed her, he kissed her because she made him, he had always kissed under his own free will, but this was different.

He kissed he roughly, so consumed with lust he had never felt with a girl before. They both were attacking each other. Gabriella's mind was completely blank, her whole body was going numb and weak, even though she had caused this to happen it still had affected her as much as it had him and she didn't want it to stop.

He placed her down on her back onto the bonnet of his car and placed himself in between her legs and slowly started the attack on her neck placing open mouthed kisses and soft bites. He sucked down on _that _spot.

"Oh Troy." She moaned out form the back of her throat. Never before would she had done this, never before had she felt this, never before, never ever before.

The sound of her voice, the fact she had called his name made him get worked up even more.

Slowly things started to heat down. The kisses became slower and less heated and he had placed her back on her feet on the ground. Then just one last lingering soft kiss was placed before he made his way to his side of the car and sat in it. He was sort of angry at himself for letting his emotion and lust control him like that. He had surrendered to another person, a girl, what was she doing to him?

She just stood there. Shocked at her actions, yeah sure, she had kissed him before, but never had she anticipated it, never before had she started it, lead him on. She had never kissed someone like that either. It was so passionate, lustful and something else. What was he doing to her?

Snapping back to her senses she got into the car, without a word to each other, they both just sat there for a little while before Troy had started up his Mercedes.

The low grumble of the engine was the only sound heard. With everyone at either school or at work the roads were empty. Troy pressed a button in the car and soon the top of the car was coming down, turning the car into a convertible.

"You sure have everything." She finally spoke. His reply was just a look and a smile at her.

She started to relax into her surroundings, loving the feeling of the wind rushing through her hair and hitting her face. She stretched her arms back and sighed. Being here like how she was and with him made her feel so free. A feeling she had never experienced before, a feeling which she welcomed to her with open arms. All her thoughts about how wrong this was left with the wind.

He took his eyes off the road for a while to watch her, the wind blowing back her hair, the way her back arched form the chair as she stretched her arms back and that adorable smile she had. She had never looked so beautiful. Beautiful was a word he didn't use to describe girls it was always hot or sexy, but she was beautiful.

If felt so right to the two of them being here like this, with each other.

They just kept driving in silence, in their own thoughts, they were comfortable. Gabriella had her eyes closed taking in the fresh air and the new feelings she had. She didn't question where he was taking her. She trusted him. She trusted the one person she shouldn't, but right now she didn't care. She was finally free.

After a while he had finally pulled to a stop.

"We're here."

He got out of the car and walked. She looked at him, she knew he was just as confused as she was but didn't say anything, she didn't want to ruin anything and with Troy, you never knew how he would react. She got out of the car.

She finally got a good look at where they were. It caught her breath. They were on a cliff of some sort. The grass was so green; she was up with the clouds. The sky matched a certain someone's eyes. The sun was glistening through the clouds making everything shine. Looking out she saw the brown rocked cliffs that were next to where they were. She walked over to the edge where he stood with his hands in his pockets. She stood next to him.

"It's so beautiful." They didn't look at each other, just into the distance. Below she could see the town of Albuquerque shadowed. She saw the East on one side, the little river and park that separated the two parts and then she saw the West. It was so brilliantly captivating.

"I come up here to think, get away from it all." He broke the silence between the two. His eyes were closed and she looked up at him.

"Get away from what?" She thought now was the time to question the brilliant secretive Troy Bolton.

He opened his eyes to look at her; in her eyes he saw nervousness. She obviously was wondering how he'd take her question, so he smiled to ease her for the time being. He sat down, his legs dangling off the edge of the tall cliff.

"Sit with me." It wasn't really an order but it wasn't a question either. She looked at him as if he was kidding, no way would she sit on the edge of the cliff that was just too dangerous.

"Come on," he held his hand out for her, "I wont let anything happen to you, I promise." She looked into his eyes and then to his hand. "Do you trust me?" she nodded in response and took his hand, he sat her down next to her and placed an arm around her so she wouldn't fall.

She sighed in content she had never felt so protected.

"To get away from people. People who expect so much from me, all the pressure, the rumours, the accusations. The stereotype, the cliques, just everything."

She looked at him and saw for the first time how normal he was how he was just like everyone else.

"Mmm, I know how you feel." He shot her a quizzical look before realising what she meant.

"Ah yes of course." They locked eyes and just smiled at each other. Just two normal people, not the stereotypes they had become. She turned her head back to the marvellous view.

"How do you know so much about me Troy?" she sighed. "No one has ever understood me before," she turned to look at him again; he was still looking at her. "Why you?"

"Your eyes." She didn't expect him to answer but he did. "They give it all away. The despair is there but then so is the passion and fire." She smiled "Eyes give everything away in a person, yours gave them away too easily, but no one ever cared to look closely enough to see what I see."

She smiled inwardly, this meant he cared.

"Why don't yours give your emotion away then? Why can I never see anything in yours except amusement a few times. I cared to look, but I don't see anything." She reached her hand out and placed it on his face. "What happened?" She whispered. "Why?"

He blinked and leaned into her touch. He was once again giving into her, but no one was around, he didn't care at this moment.

"You learn to hide it eventually, I learnt quicker I suppose. I had to. It's just who I am." He saw her nod in understanding. "I have to be this certain person. The person who everyone fears. The superstar. The one who sorts everything out. I can't let them see I'm human."

She leaned her head onto his shoulder. "I guess I've seen a side to Troy Bolton that no one else has ever seen."

He let out a low short laugh. "Yes you have, and if you ever tell anyone, I'm going to have to kill you."

She laughed. "It really is amazing out here Troy. How'd you find it?"

"I was on a drive after I had had a fight with the Captain of West High, I needed to let off some steam. I stumbled upon this place. One look out here and I was soothed completely."

"Hm. It does have that affect. Thank you Troy."

"For what?"

"Showing me this place, and for well you know."

"No I don't."

"Thank you for showing me that I can be who I want to be."

"Your welcome. Now you've just got to become it."

_Thank you once again. Reviews would be welcomed. I'll try to update soon as possible_

_Love ya all._

_Viki _

_X_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Silence washed over them. The only sound was the gentle breeze sweeping over them and the sound of chirping birds that were cast in the view.

"Brie?"

"Hm?" she replied lazily.

"What's your relationship with your mum like?" he had just remembered that when he visited her at her house she told him her mum wasn't going to be home for a couple more hours, a lot longer than it should have been, and now he was going to question it like he promised himself he would.

He felt her tense up beside him; obviously it was a sensitive subject so he was going to get her to talk about it.

"Well?"

"It's complicated?" she sighed

"What could be complicated about a relationship between a daughter and mother?" He wasn't going to give up easily.

"Troy…please…just…just?"

"Just what Brie?"

"Don't."

Her eyes were closed tight, her distress was obviously shown. She never liked talking about her Mother because it wasn't that she was a bad mother, it just sounded like she was. Sure she was hardly ever home so she had to fend for herself and learn how to do most things on her own, that was why she was so clever, she never had anyone to help her with her homework so she had to learn how to do it herself from a young age and it never wore off, she was however caring, Gabriella knew that her mum had to work so she could make a living, but Gabriella didn't need all the expensive things her mum gave her, she didn't see the need for the big house when it was just the two of them. She knew her mum wanted her to be the perfect woman when she was older, she was old fashioned, it was the way she was bought up when she was young so she passed down her 'wisdom' to Gabriella, she felt trapped most of the time but her mum had her best intentions at heart so that was all that mattered, she didn't want to defy her mother, she just couldn't.

"Well tough Brie, cos I am, it's obviously something you need to talk about, and it's obvious it is eating you up inside, so spill, you'll feel better for it."

She inwardly smiled; this must have meant he cared, even if he wouldn't admit he had a soft side like normal people, if it meant it defied his bad boy persona. He spoke with a mixture of demand and softness in his voice, a tone she had never heard before, she wouldn't have thought it possible for those two to be mixed together, and it didn't make sense, but then, neither did Troy Bolton.

It was silent for a few minutes; he knew she was debating with herself whether or not to tell him her deep feelings. He knew it would be hard for her but it was all the more reason for him to press the matter.

He heard her let out another sigh and then she abruptly stood up, startling him a little bit. He watched her from his place on the ground. She was looking far out into the view that had a much darker shadow over the city than it did when they first arrived. The wind was blowing her hair back and her eyes were close and he knew she was now ready to tell him. Just watching her look like that made him instantly think of the scene of Jack and Rose at the front of the titanic, then he realised how girly he sounded and shook himself of such…romantic thoughts.

"She's not a bad mother, far from it, it's just, and well I don't know. I love her and I know she loves me, but sometimes I just want her home more you know? She has a very high profile job and she's always out early, before I'm even up and then she's home late, sometimes after I've gone to bed, I even go days without seeing her. I know she's doing it so I have a better life, but I don't need all the expensive things she gives me, and we certainly don't need a 7 bedroom house with just the two of us. She just thinks that's what best for me."

She paused and let out a deep sigh. Troy got up from his sitting position and squeezed her hand for reassurance, she felt it.

"And then, she is so old fashioned, I have to live up to these silly expectations and have to be the perfect daughter, the perfect student, the perfect _girlfriend_, the perfect girl full stop. She expects me never to complain, to just live my life to her and others expectations."

"Like Jamie's?"

She turned her head sharply to look at him for the first time since her little rant and she swore she detected a bit of jealousy in his voice and suspected it even more after looking into those gorgeous eyes of his which seemed to be a little more darker than normal, but all that more intensifying.

"Yeah, I guess so."

Her voice was so soft it was hard for him to hear above the wind that was whistling around their two closely knit bodies. He had never heard such innocence and despair in someone's voice before. Everyone around him were usually so happy with their lives, maybe not him himself as much but still it was weird to hear about someone's problems.

Another sigh escaped her lips as she looked back to what was in front of her.

"Why don't you just tell her?"

"What?"

"Tell her how you feel about it, that's the only way she's gonna know how unhappy you are about the situation and then maybe she'll stop working as hard and stop with the high expectations and that. It's the only way to solve the problems."

"Not as easy as it sounds Troy, don't you think I've tried, but no matter how much I try I never succeed, I just can't do that to her."

"But you're not doing anything to her, your just letting her know you're feelings and then it will be up to her if she wants to act on them"

"What if she thinks I'm ungrateful though?"

"Never know till you try."

She stayed quiet knowing she was defeated.

"Look at me Brie." It was his turn to speak quietly, not whispering huskily into her ear like he did when they first met, but reassuringly softly. He always never failed to surprise her. She was sure she had seen more sides to Troy Bolton than anyone ever had. It made her feel important that he could show her these sides that people thought never existed.

She tilted her head towards to obey and look at him, for the first time she didn't mind taking orders from someone else, she wanted to be given orders from the boy, no man, he definitely was all man, and boy was someone like Jamie.

He didn't say anything to her, his eyes said it all and she strangely understood, she knew it would take time for him to actually say his feelings and most dark secrets that he held, but she connected with hi on a whole new level, a level she had never reached before. She liked this level of the game, she wanted to move up a level but she knew she had to play the game properly before she could go up.

Their comfortable silence, which involved them just staring intently at each other, reading each other on the new found level was interrupted by the unwanted shriek from Gabriella's phone. It made them both jump in surprise and annoyance. She apologised with no words to him and he just nodded in response.

"Hello?"

"Where the hell have you been, you haven't spoken to me since you moved schools, what found a new best friend now have you missy, I knew East High had a high education level but come on girl no way have you had enough homework that you haven't had time to call your supposedly best friend, a title I am now seriously starting to worry about, and Jamie, you've spoken to him once, what is going on girl?"

Throughout her best friends rant she held the phone away from her ear to stop her from loosing her hearing, she looked at the phone with grimace and she saw Troy looking amused and shot him a look to tell him it was not funny.

"Taylor, it is so nice to hear from you, a hello to you too, and yes I'm fine."

"Oh do not take that tone with me young lady, I've been calling at your house and no one has been answering, where are you? and where is the explanation I've been waiting for?"

Gabriella moved away from Troy a little bit so she could have just a little privacy, not that she didn't want for him to hear, it was just that she didn't really like talking about Jamie in front of him.

"Tay, you know you're my best friend, it's just been so hectic, with the move and the switching schools, it's just taken me a while to adjust, you know? I wanted to call I really did but there was just not enough hours in the day, forgive me please."

It wasn't just totally a lie, it was hectic, but not with the move and the adjustment to the school, it was more just the adjustment with Troy Bolton that occupied most of her time, and there wasn't enough time in the day because to much of those hours in the day were taken up by the thoughts of Troy Bolton.

She didn't want to lie, she had to. Not even her best friend would support her with hanging out and getting involved with Troy Bolton, no one form West High would, they all despised Troy Bolton with so much passion that she swore it radiated out of the basketball team whenever they saw him. It was an unwritten rule in West High for them all, students and teachers to hate him, so they all did. She was a little surprised that Jamie hadn't told her about Troy being at her house when he called round to do homework, he probably was too scared. Too scared of what would happen to him, not what would happen to his girlfriend though.

"Well I suppose that is a reasonable explanation, so you are forgiven, but where are you?"

"Oh well erm…" she looked around frantically for some inspiration to come to her, but none did so she looked to the man who was the reasons for her lies to her best friend. He mouthed to her school and she nodded. "school, just left school, that's right, school."

"God they must be working you hard over there, what is the work like, I bet much more fascinating than over here, right? The homework must be hard though, Jamie said he'd never seen such complicated work."

She grimaced again because of the boy who was brought up in conversation again. She immediately looked over to Troy as if it was some kind of reflex every time someone mentioned Jamie. She saw he wasn't paying attention; he was looking down at the view.

"Yeah it is quite tough but I'm surviving." Please don't talk about Jamie, please, please, she was begging desperately in her mind.

"So how is the young couple in love huh, I bet you're missing him terribly aren't you, I mean from going to seeing him everyday too hardly ever, but you'll survive, anyone can see he cares about you."

She screamed inside, why did she have to go and say that? Now she was full of guilt, of course she couldn't say that it was obvious that she cared for him too because she never gave off that impression, but people still thought that she must.

"Oh erm yes it is different." Not really a lie, she didn't say it was a bad different because that would have been a lie, not having him around her all the time was defiantly for her a good different.

"You poor girl, first having to leave your loved one behind and then having to go to school with that thing Troy Bolton." Hearing that her defensive side blew up and she couldn't control it.

"Don't say that Taylor, you don't know him at all, never even spoken to him before, just seen him and heard the rumours, he isn't all bad for your information so don't go around saying stuff like that about a person you hardly know!"

"Oh come on Gabriella, you know he is just a bully, arrogant, selfish, womanising, sexist, manwhore."

"Shut up Taylor!" with that she hung up the phone, feeling absolute revolution at the words Taylor had just said, the Troy she knew was nothing like that. So she left an extremely bewildered best friend on the end of the phone.

Troy who suddenly awoke from his trance after hearing her explode like that quickly rushed to her to see if she was alright.

"What the hell was that?"

"huh?"

"Don't huh me, on the phone, what was all that about, you seem extremely pissed off, a new look for you, which by the way makes you look very hot."

She laughed, she melted to his words, and he made her feel wanted and special.

"Well?"

"Oh erm nothing, nothing at all, everything is just peachy keen!"

He raised his eye brows, much to her dismay as he looks irresistible when he looked like that. "Peachy keen?" he thought he knew she was lying but thought she had told him enough for one day, they had plenty more time so he let it slide this time.

"Right, ok, well we best get going, getting late and that."

Her nervousness died down thinking he believed her lie and she nodded her head in agreement.

The ride home was pretty much silent; they didn't need to say anything. Finally he pulled up at her house.

"Thank you Troy, I needed the vent, it was nice for someone to listen for once."

He just gave her his half smile and dipped his head slightly in reply. She leant over and kissed him lightly on the cheek and left the car. Once at her doorstop she turned around and smiled at him and then made her way into her house.

Troy Bolton felt himself smiling properly for the first time in a while and felt warmth radiate off his cheek from where she kissed him on the cheek. A feeling he had never felt before.

Once he got home he said hello to his mum and dad who were watching something on the TV and then made his way into his sisters play room and picked her up and spun her round listening to her giggle wildly before setting her back down and placing a soft kiss on top of her head to let her continue playing with her toys. He then made his way upstairs to his room. As soon as he shut the door realisation finally hit him.

What the hell had gone on that day? He had opened up, Troy Bolton, a person who never let himself speak about his emotions did, and he had never left himself vulnerable to anyone, never. Now he was, he was vulnerable to one person, a girl. Someone had the upper hand on him, never had that happened to him before in his lifetime and yet a girl he had known for three days had the upper hand on him, this was not right, he was pissed off, how could he have let her do this to him, how could she have made him vulnerable. He definitely was pissed.

East High was not going to have a good day tomorrow as Troy Bolton was indeed in one of his moods.

_I am sooooooooooo sooooooooooooo sorry. It has taken me ages to update and I now vow never to let myself take this long to update again and if I do you can give me a virtual slap lol._

_Once again SO SORRY!_

_Love you all_

_Viki_

_xxxxxxxxx_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

She had never felt so content with her life than she did right now, in the hallways of East High getting her books by her locker day dreaming about everything that has happened with a certain person. She knew he must feel something for her; she wasn't stupid, he never would have confided in her if he didn't feel a little something…right?

She couldn't wait to see him, for him to march down the halls and right up to her, like he owned the place (which he did) and own her.

"Wait, hold on a minute, own me?" she thought with a little frown. Troy Bolton obviously changed her, not to everything she wanted to be but she was getting there and she of course would love for him to own her but every time the thought crossed her mind it would dampen due to 'unforeseen circumstances' that she was currently in and probably would always, but at least she had a little light, a little _blue_ light in her life right now.

It wasn't a pleasant day according to the weather it was thumping brutally with rain against the windows and even above all the chatter it was still heard. It also darkened the halls of East High slightly to match the outside which was positively black. The students were all soaked to the bone no matter what form of transport they took to get to school; the minute walk from the car park to the school was enough to get you soaked to the bone. Miss Montez was no exception.

Her brown hair was drenched and her curls attached themselves to her back, her black long sleeved top clung more to her due to the wetness of it as did her white jeans, not so practical in this weather, the white jeans but she didn't care because as far as she is concerned it is shinning brightly outside and the birds are chirping.

Of course though, she'd soon see the real weather as soon as the person who made her mind bright and warm would enter the school. Poor girl.

* * *

He was late, later than normal he noted. He didn't meet him like they normally did so they could walk down the halls together with the basketball team behind them, he always liked the entrance, so where in the hell was he? 

Chad was growing ever more worried of Troy, he took the whole day off to hang out with some girl, he didn't even come to practice, and he _always _went to practice. He never picked up his phone last night, and when Chad called he _always_ picked up the phone. What was this girl doing to him, what happened to cause this drastic change, he hadn't picked on many people these past three days, he just waved people off. He knew Troy didn't exactly like having to bully people but it was what he had to do, plus it wasn't as if he hated it either, so why now? Why her? Why change for her? Did he even change for her? Troy Bolton was just too confusing for his best friend sometimes.

* * *

That's when he arrived. That is when the doors of East High opened with a bang along with a growl of deafening thunder. That's when the whole of East High stopped breathing. That's when people's eyes grew in outright fear. That's when a certain girl got her content smile washed off her face. That's when a certain best friend shook with a miniature of understanding. That's when the lightning flashed across his face. 

That's when East High raised the Bolton alarm.

His eyes narrowed, his eyes were dark, his clothes were dark, his hair was dark from the rain, and his mood was most definitely _dark_.

He looked murderous, his eyes shone with something closely related to a need to kill. No one could doubt that Troy Bolton was indeed…_pissed_. That was not a healthy outcome, it was disastrous.

He did not move for what seemed an eternity. His eyes were glazing over the crowd, daring someone to challenge him, daring someone to put a foot out of place. No one did. Absolutely … no one. All eyes fixated on him as they usually were, but the aura of the situation was most definitely different.

He finally moved. He stomped down the hall, his eyes staring straight ahead, not glazing over anyone anymore, but as if he was trying to forget there was anybody around him, as if he forgot he was in the midst of a school population.

You could almost hear the soft growl that was unleashed from his throat in a predatory fashion, like a tiger, like a lion. He certainly suited the animalistic phrase on this animalistic day in this animalistic weather; this day was going to be animalistic.

But yet how could someone so dark, so pissed, so animalistic look so…..God damn sexy. A miracle unknown to man.

Everyone scurried out of his path, knowing the dangerous territory they were all in, and none wanted to push the boundaries. They had parted quicker than they normally would; no one wanted to be on his bad side, especially on a Bolton alert day.

No sound was made by a human's voice as he took what seemed an agonising length of time to walk down the hallway. Just the roar of the distant thunder, the crack of the blazing lightning and the sound of his shoes journeying down the hall.

He's walked his journey, pretending to be blissfully unaware of the girl who pushed him to act this way, pretending he couldn't see her curious…confused…concerned state, and he pretended not to wonder why she wasn't miming everyone else's petrified stance.

He stopped, he didn't turn back, he just stopped. His head turned to the side, still not turning back and he let out his first word of the day, so quietly; quieter than a pin hitting the ground, so hoarsely, so demanding and so murderous.

"What?"

That's when everybody pretended to be interested in something else rather than the animal at the end of the hallway. He shifted his eyes from left to right and then from right to left and walked on to his unknown location.

She watched him, not one time did her eyes leave the back of his head. Was this the same man who had spoke with her yesterday, who had confided in her as she did him? Was this the same man who had put on her once dreamy state? No, it couldn't have been. He is just momentarily possessed at the moment, which was the only explanation that could give him reason to behave like this.

Her eyes mirrored the narrowing of his as she made her way to follow the figure that was supposedly claimed as Troy Bolton. She found herself stopped however, stopped by the man whose best friend disappeared down the track she was heading in. His arm in front of her, holding her back, preventing her longing movements.

"You do not want to follow him." He whispered to her as he risked a glance down the hall that had a deathly glimmer about it now he had passed through.

"Why's that?" she challenged.

"Never follow him on a day like this, you'll only regret it later, trust me."

"I'm afraid sir that you have given me no reason to trust you of yet. From what I've seen of you, you seem to be a rather untrustworthy character as you were caught spying on me and your best friend so I am choosing to ignore your advice and head in that direction." She said pointing in the direction, her voice dripping with confidence she never knew she had with a hint of sarcasm.

He sighed aloud while shaking his head as he let her brush past him, yanking his arm that blocked her away. He could do no more, he warned her, but maybe it was a good thing if she went after him, maybe after seeing him like this will keep her away, he could only hope.

As she made her way to complete her mission of finding said man she over heard the Queen bee speaking to her 'followers.'

"I take it it's Bolton alert day then." Gabriella had confusion written across her face. What on earth was Bolton alert day?

"That's right Sharpay." One of her followers replied.

"God, hopefully this isn't as bad as last time; you remember when he completely trashed the science lab, thousands of pounds of equipment damaged as well as damaging the drama supply, what a horrid year that was, performing in second hand material." Sharpay shuddered. While Gabriella was somewhat amazed at the hint of fear in her voice, Sharpay was hard as stone, never fearful.

"We better stay out of the way. I wonder though, what caused him to go this way, last time it was because of a row with him and West High's captain, but he hasn't seen West High's captain for a while, well that I know of." Ryan, Sharpay's twin or poodle, same difference, added in.

"Hmm your right Ryan, for once." Came Sharpay's voice once more. Sharpay's glance then moved to Gabriella and knew she was listening, she also knew of their little encounter when she first arrived.

Sharpay moved herself from the group while they were contemplating on why the Bolton alarm was raised through out the school.

"Gabriella, right?" she spoke with a whisper.

"Yeah and your Sharpay."

"The one and only."

Gabriella chose to ignore the big headed comment and carried on.

"What's the Bolton alarm?"

"Well, as you've not been here long you haven't witnessed a Bolton alarm before. You see Troy Bolton every now and then will come in pissed, nope correction murderous, sometimes we know why, others we do not. If you cross him when he is like this you can only hope that he will kill you as he'd probably do worse."

Gabriella gulped. She knew it had to be bad, Troy was pretty mean on a good day, but what was he like on a murderous day and he made the Queen bee fearful.

"So we raise an alarm on a day like today, the Bolton alarm, so people know to stay away, we do not need a death on our hands." Gabriella chuckled nervously, it sounded as Sharpay was joking but her eyes gave off some actual worry he would commit such an act. "I have to admit Gabs I've never seen him this bad." Her voice succumbed to a tremble. "And I think you might be the cause."

"Me? I never did nothing."

"With Troy Bolton, sometimes that's all you need to do." That ended with two gulps emitting from the girls.

Gabriella looked round, everyone was fearful, with looks of dread plastered across their features, rushing around desperately and not talking with one another for long and glancing up and down occasionally, making sure he wasn't in sight. While they were all thinking the same thing.

"What happened?"

* * *

He groaned in frustration in a deserted class room. 

Why? Why was she not petrified as everyone else? Why was she looking at him like that? Why did she not cower like everyone else? Why was she different from everyone else? He'd done his best, had he not? He failed. He never failed, never. Once again he screamed out his frustration and felt the need to throw something, to damage something. He thought of someone he'd like to throw right now, not the girl, but the boy she had named as her boyfriend.

Another frustrated cry. Why did he care about that? Why was he jealous? Why could he not answer his own bloody questions?

He felt the undying need to scrape and claw at something, to hit something, someone, he didn't care which of the two. He settled for the wall and felt no pain. Even the blood dripping over his knuckles from the whole he caused in the wall could not emit pain from him.

He grabbed his hair due to his exasperation. Then he felt the need to cry.

Wait, hold on a minute. Cry? Troy Bolton does not cry. So he settled for throwing a table at the board and he watched it as the wood broke into pieces due to the hard collision. That made him felt better. If just for a little while.

How stupid was he to let his feelings out like some 5 year old girl? Especially to her. The girl who seemed to be his weakness, he now knew that. But no one could know Troy Bolton had a weakness, he was in too much of a dangerous situation, it'd only be used against him. That's what always happened, in films and real life. It was the way of the world.

His price for being the top man in Albuquerque was to remain hard as stone, to show no feeling so no one could rise above him, it cam with the territory, something he gladly excepted, until now.

Another cry of anger, frustration, desperation. The longing to throw something kicked on once more. It was times like these you realised the human race were indeed once cavemen. He searched around the room for a different object, searching, until he stopped…

…There she stood. The source of most of his frustration, of his animalistic behaviour. And he just froze. Not knowing what to do, a first.

He watched her as she scanned the room and then scanned him.

"What are you doing here?" his voice oozed with venom, so much so that it shocked even him of how it came out. It was obvious to her now it was indeed her that started this, why? She did not know. What was she going to do? She did not know. What was going to become of her after? She'd rather not know.

"What…Troy….w-"she couldn't make a coherent sentence, wondering what was the best way for her to put her question to him.

"SPIT IT OUT!" his anger raged and burst out of him, these days, these moods were the only time people would see him loose control, but now this girl had seen him loose it a lot more than anyone else. What happened to the calm and unreadable Troy Bolton? Troy wanted him back.

She flinched, never had she been spoken like that. Never did she want to be spoken to like that again. She wasn't going to be afraid of him; she wouldn't let him make her afraid of him. She wanted to sort it out.

She drew a large intake of breath. Troy wondered if she too was going to rage out like he did. She didn't, of course she didn't, she wouldn't, that's not who she was, she was too good for that.

"What did I do?"

Silence, that was all there was, silence. Questions racing through each of their minds, one had questions similar to what now? What will he do? And the other was simply how? How had she known?

"How'd ya know you made me feel this?" he sneered, he wasn't going to let her in again, he learnt his mistake, his first and_ last_ mistake, that was his declaration.

Another intake of breath was taken after his snide comment. This time she couldn't quite stop the level of her voice rising.

"Pretty God damn obvious Troy…God why do you?….Urgh… Why are you being like this?"

"Cos this is me Gabriella, this is who I am. If you don like then go back to everyone else. I don't care!" he voice definitely overpowered hers.

She was infuriated. Never had she felt such anger bubble from within her. She hardly ever got angry and here she was ready to explode. She also couldn't help but feel a little upset when he didn't call her by her pet name. She did well to keep up with his screaming and powerful voice.

"THIS IS NOY WHO YOU ARE TROY BOLTON. THE REAL TROY BOLTON IS THE ONE WHO SAT WITH ME ON THAT CLIFF." Her voice was brought down a notch as she spoke with a sneer that equally matched his. "This" she pointed to him "is an impostor."

He had to admit, even if it was only to himself that she awed him. Never had he been spoken to like that. Never did he expect it to come from West High's ex sweetheart. Never had he been turned on so much by someone who was arguing with her. If he wasn't being so arrogant at this very moment he would have scooped her up in his arms and found another way to let out all their anger.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW? YOU'VE ONLY KNOWN ME 4 DAYS. HOW CAN YOU EXPECT TO KNOW THE REAL ME?"

Why was he being so stupid? Arrogant? Jock-like?

"SO WHAT YOU'VE ONLY KNOWN ME 4 DAYS AND YOU KNOW ME BETTER THAN ANYONE I'VE EVER MET. EVEN MY OWN MOTHER! AND YOU KNOW I KNOW THIS IS NOT THE REAL YOU!"

In the heat of the argument they were moving closer to each other. Their vicious and pugnacious war was slowly drawing attention from the population of the school. It seemed the students forgot they had classes and the teachers forgot they had to teach.

He turned from her in his pent up frustration glory. He needed to throw something again. He picked up the nearest desk yet again.

"OH YEAH LETS JUST THROW STUFF, THAT'LL MAKE EVERYTHING BETTER WONT IT!" her shrieking was ignored by him as he hurled the desk to the board, mirroring his last violent act. "FINE THEN LETS THROW STUFF! LET ME FEEL BETTER TOO!" she picked up a heavy block of what was named a dictionary and launched it in his direction, with a surprisingly good aim. If it wasn't for his good reflexes it would have hit him square in the face.

He was momentarily stunned. Even he hadn't deduced from her that she had this much courage and anger. He observed discreetly. Her hair was down and wild matching her current state. Her breathing was ragged, ripping out from her lungs and her chest was heaving up and down. Her clothes were slightly ruffled up and her eyes were dangerous and daring. She was perfection.

* * *

Outside the watchers were wincing, this was strange. A girl half the size of him was challenging Troy Bolton, never had anyone seen either as angry as they both were right this second.

* * *

"What the hell, was that?" his voice dropped low but still had the same poisonous effect to it. Still ever more dangerous.

* * *

Chad worried for the girl who seemed brave at the time, but after hearing Troy speak like that, she didn't stand a chance. He was debating whether or not to intervene.

* * *

"I'd thought I'd be like you, she if throwing and destroying things felt good…it did." 

And with that she launched other books at him flying. One hit him on the arm and he retaliated. He grabbed anything and everything. As did she.

"GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE I CONFIDED IN YOU!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I CONFIDED IN _**YOU!**_"

* * *

"One of them is going to be killed" Sharpay thought out loud and Chad, along with everyone else agreed.

* * *

"AT LEAST I DIDN'T TURN INTO AN ASS AFTERWARDS!" 

"WELL WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING NOW?"

She screamed, absolutely infuriated with him. "I'M DOING WHAT YOUR DOING!"

"WELL YOU DON'T HAVE TO!"

"WHAT IF I WANT TO?"

"THEN YOUR BEING AN ASS AS WELL!"

Books, pens, pencils, chairs and other unidentified objects were flying around the room.

"YOUR BEING IMPOSSIBLE TROY!"

"I KNOW"

"THEN STOP"

"NO"

"URGH, WHY ARE YOU BEING LIKE THIS?"

"WHY ARE **_YOU_** BEING LIKE THIS?"

"YOUR PATHETIC"

"THEN SO ARE YOU"

"I HATE YOU!"

"I HATE YOU TOO"

"FOR GOD'S SAKE WHY?"

"COS I CAN'T MAKE MYSELF VULNERABLE, THAT'S WHY!"

Everything stopped, the throwing, the shouting even the breathing at one point as everyone registered on what Troy had just let slip.

"WELL THAT'S JUST STUPID!"

"SHUT UP!"

"FOR GOD'S SAKE TROY JUST KISS ME!"

So he did. He marched right up to her and kissed her, so passionately, so firey. They didn't hear the gasp the watchers on made. They didn't see the jaw dropping expressions written on everyone's face. They were too wrapped up in their undying hunger, want and need. Their passion and fire completely taking over their bodies. Never daring to let go anytime soon.

* * *

_I thoght this was the best chapter, i loved it, hope you did too._

_Love you all...please review :)_

_Viki_

_x_


	10. Chapter 10

They kissed as if their lives depended on it, like nothing existed in the universe around them. They were too warped up in each other to notice the reactions of the watchers on. The kiss was as animalistic as the day had been so far.

I told you it was going to be an animalistic day.

Hands groping the clothes on the others back. Tearing at each other, savouring each other, never wanting to let go, not daring to let go.

* * *

Outside there was the envious and jealous growl of most of the female population, glaring daggers at the girl who was latched on to what they thought was _their _man. How dare she?

Then there was the awwws from some of the crowd who approved, but notice there were not many, not surprising though is it really.

Then the next reaction was the shocked and flabbergasted gasps of most people, the people who couldn't believe that this sweet and innocent girl could fall for the baddest of the bad.

"…Wait doesn't that girl have a boyfriend?" an honest spectator spoke up from the crowd, but it was a whisper in golden silence that lead to a following whispers of "o yeah!" and "Oh my god he's right" and other incoherent sentences.

There were two more reactions from two other people in the crowd, both completely different from each other. One was from Miss Sharpay Evans who spoke no words and no sounds, just a smirk and the thoughts that no other could read "Knew it!" she looked on at the scene playing before her still smirking, oh yes she knew all.

The last reaction but the most worthy take note reaction was that from Mr Chad Danforth. His growl reciprocated the same sound the ongoing thunder released from its depths. He was furious. Though his fury could not match those of his best friend and could not scare others with his fired up fury also like his best friend, it was safe to say that he, Chad Danforth, was not a happy bunny.

* * *

Finally after what seemed an eternity to the outsiders and what seemed too soon to the insiders the kiss was broken.

Breath was ragged and heaving, leaning on the other for support for the dread of letting go and collapsing on the floor was inevitable. But even through the desperate drags of air a smile played on her soft swollen red lips, she felt good, she hadn't felt that in a long time, she had unleashed her anger that she had for the world for the first time and she had let the pent up passion and lust she had for the boy she was clinging onto like a tiger pouncing on their prey and he was her lion.

His eyes were closed and his breathing was becoming more regular, his stance regaining. He let his tight clinging grip on her ease up and he looked into those pools of chocolate and gave what could be called a smile, but that was all she needed, for that not-so-much a smile ignited that regained blue light she had in her life.

Then out of no where his eyes narrowed and he stiffened and she noticed straight away the change in him. Her eyes shone with confusion and her head was slightly moving, searching the crystals that hid so much for a clue, for anything.

She was about to speak but before she could breathe let alone speak he left the room; silently and sharply.

She looked longingly at the door that once occupied his existence. God she was so confused. Confused being the understatement of this century, of any century really. Her arms feel to her sides in despair and then she ran her shaking finger through her silky locks and looked through the crowd who were observing her with hawk like eyes.

She jumped back in fright as she saw the death like glare that was powering through the separating glass which radiated from Chad.

"Well what the hell have I done now?" she thought.

* * *

"TROY BOLTON!" Ferocious howls echoed through the deserted hallway save for one man who was walking briskly out of the school.

"Fuck off Sharpay." He matched her ferociousness easily, his sounding more murderous by the minute.

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO FUCK OFF TROY BOLTON! YOU STOP RIGHT NOW!" Her voice was matching the aggressiveness that the dog she is fondly named after have.

He stopped, he turned. His eyes glinting killingly and his face hard and stiff and revolted.

"What do you want?" his voice was forcing the words out grittily and his hands were clenched so tightly their turned milk bottle white. Now Sharpay was never one to be scared easily, everyone knew that, she knew that, but one person always challenged that fact and that was the one she chose to argue with on this very day. Poor choice of timing some would say, I would, you probably would too.

She gulped, her hands trembled a little, and her eyes shone the frailness she now felt. This is how truly terrifying Troy Bolton could be. He smirked, he knew the effect he could have even on the Queen Bee of East High, and the fear is something he liked people to feel around him. Her voice however did not show an inch of her appearance.

"How could you leave her there like that Troy Bolton?"

The nerve she had would impress him if she hadn't pressed a subject he **really **didn't like talking about.

"What's it to you?" He countered nonchalantly.

"Don't you even try Troy Bolton. Don't even try to pretend she isn't the cause of this behaviour, this murderous smell you've put down on **MY **school."

He laughed and it echoed, he was tormenting.

"Your school? Last I checked **I** owned everything."

"Maybe so Troy Bolton, but I'm the female side to owning this school." Her eyes narrowed and she ventured closer to him. "You don't own everything though do you Troy? Hmm?" she started circling him and his eyes followed her track, he knew what she was getting at and he didn't like where this was going. Her voice dropped to that icily whisper she was famous for. "You don't own her, do you? You don't own the one thing you yearn for…"You don't own…Gabriella Montez…And it kills you that you know it." Her next sentence came out slowly, patronisingly and hurtfully. "Troy Bolton doesn't own Gabriella Montez."

His eyes squeezed themselves tightly shut, his whole body went numb and totally stiff, he couldn't move, he was stuck. She pushed him to where he really didn't want to go. He felt his blood boil, he knew she was right, damn he knew she was right before she had even said it. He let out a strangled sigh, she pushed him too it, that was the only way he could loose control and she figured it out. Sharpay Evans knew the only way to make Troy Bolton boil over was to bring up the subject he tried to ignore. Gabriella Montez.

"You know nothing Evans, don't even try." He swivelled round to her, pushing her and she fell to the ground. He didn't bother to help her up he just murderously look down at her, daring her, he didn't care, why should he?

She stayed in her place on the floor. "Don't be your usual bastardly self Bolton. She feels something for you, God knows why, but she does and you her, don't even try to run from it, hide from it or deny it. And you've just left her there, she has no idea what's going on and she deserves to know, damn you Troy Bolton." Her voice rose with every upcoming word she spoke. She looked quite hysterical, but that's what Sharpay got like when she was mad, but she was madder than mad.

He crouched down to her level and done his best to not let his anger out and let his voice raise, he was going to calm himself and keep himself emotionless like he normally did. He looked her straight in the eye and she almost recoiled at his emotionless stare. "Look after her Sharpay…Don't ask questions just promise me you'll look after her, make her fit in." confusion etched over her face, what was going on through his mind? Why was he asking this? There were always too many whys with Troy Bolton.

She nodded slightly showing she agreed even though she had no understanding.

"Good." With that he got back up and walked out of the school not giving one glance back at it. He just marched on in the pouring rain, the deafening thunder and the sparks of lightning. No one saw his look of desperation that he allowed to show when he left. No one, no one at all.

* * *

The crowd had dispersed from the classroom that only now held one occupant. She was sitting on the only desk in the room that hadn't been thrown in the previous battle. Her face gave off vibes of all her emotions. Confusion. Hurt. Scared. Happiness. Her face gave off the tiniest of smiles. Could she be happy at a time like this? Well she was and she couldn't help that. She couldn't help the penetrating feelings she was having for this man (man not boy) and know she had an inkling of understanding towards his behaviour. It was better than none though right? Right.

He was scared. Scared of being vulnerable. She knew that he had the highest status of Albuquerque and that he had rivals. Anyone at the top always had a rival, which was a known fact. So if they knew he had a weakness they could help bring him down. She was a danger to him. As stupid as that sounded to her she knew it was true. She guessed it also had to do with the fact that they were becoming to close considering she had a boyfriend and he didn't do relationships.

She had to thank him in a way, never had she felt wanted before and needed. She felt that with him and for that she was grateful as she knew she'd probably never feel it again, especially with Jamie being her boyfriend.

She jumped after hearing the clash of thunder and lightning that put the whole day in retrospective view.

If only there was some way the whole scenario could be simpler.

She looked up from her hands and looked around her room, the crowd was now gone and she had to giggle to herself. Never before had she been involved in such drama and never before would she have expected to be involved with such. Now though she couldn't imagine being out of it.

It seemed as if no school was going to go on today. The whole school was disorientated so there didn't seem much point in doing anything.

She looked out the window and saw the hopelessness she felt reflected from the weather. She sighed. Now all she had to do was fight temptation, and she could do that.

Wrong.

* * *

_Just like to say sorry…again…I really wanted to update sooner but couldn't. And sorry if there are mistakes I just really wanted to get this up soon as possible. _

_Secondly thank you to all of you that reviewed your comments were sooooo nice and just lovely lol. To answer _**LuckyandSamTrueLove **_Chad and Taylor will meet soon but it will not be easy lol. _

_I hope you all had a fantastic Christmas and you got what you wished for cos you all truly deserved to after those reviews :D and if you don't celebrate then I hope you had a good holiday and I hope you have a great new year!_

_Love you all_

_Viki _

_xx_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

It had been two long draining weeks since he left, since he disappeared, since she had a clear head. Nothing in life was simple anymore, that was the idiom of a teenage life that every teenager came to terms with at some stage of their progress into life. This young girl was unfortunately going through hers.

Mummy could not be their to pick up the pieces anymore, she was too old for that now, she had to go through life's _enchanting _experiences on her own, solve them on her own (not the type of solving she was used to, sure she could solve an algebraic equation that was aimed at the brightest of einsteins, but this ongoing hole and never ending confusion wretched with pain was unsolvable to even her) she had to go through it alone, learn her way through. Even if mummy wanted to pick up the pieces, she couldn't or wouldn't, there wasn't much of a difference between the two words anymore. Her mum went on her business trip the day after the eccentric event, the event that must not be named…in her presence anyway. God knows the rest of the school were _still _talking about it. She was just waiting for the next scandal to overtake her on the juiciest gossip list that East High held.

One good thing did come off it though. She gained her first official friend at East High. The shock level was high not just to her but the school too. It was Sharpay Evans who took her under her wing when he stormed out into the storm that day. She didn't know though of what he had said to Sharpay when he left her there like a deer caught in the headlights.

Strangely they got on really well. The two different personalities blended well into each other and certainly kept the conversation lively and entertaining. Sharpay helped her block out all the comments and looks that came from a normal school. She gave them a right seeing too. It was Sharpay who had let her stay at her house while her mom was away. Despite her helpful hand, Gabriella would not let her in too much. Sharpay only knew the basics, not the whole story. Not her despair and longing for the wrong man. Her home problems, her wishing and her not so much feelings for someone who she really should have feelings for and her annoyance at a friend she really shouldn't really be annoyed at.

Confusing much?

A lone tear cascading down her face, her long curls whipped round her due to the sudden breeze. She was in the park, the park that she saw from the top of the cliff she was looking at. Everything she saw or looked at bought her thoughts back to him. Just him. Her phone was off, she lost count how many times the blonde girl had called, she even saw the called ID of her…well Jamie. Pang of guilt. It was just the way it went.

Somehow Jamie didn't get wind of the story, of her adulterous act or acts but not many knew of them, actually just Chad. It is adulterous though? Is it cheating? When you don't have feelings for the person you're cheating on. She supposed the reason was being because none from both schools interacted with each other, they only did through _him_, and he was the only one allowed to communicate with the dark side. She hadn't spoken to him at all since the incident; she couldn't bring herself to do it. It was too hard to be with him in the normal (well not normal) situation she had with him, let alone when she was confused, guilty and anguished.

She hadn't spoken to Taylor either, and Taylor hadn't tried either, understandable though; when your 'best friend' screams and shouts out at you for just telling the 'truth' about a guy she was supposed to hate, well she used to have to hate him. Taylor must have told Jamie though about the exchange of words and the abnormal characteristics of Gabriella Montez that she witnessed.

Then she had Chad. He found it all her fault he had gone, he seemed certain she was the bad guy, that she bewitched him, but Sharpay had said that _he _would disappear for weeks sometimes, why nobody knew, but it wasn't indifferent. So why was he the one who gave her the coldest stares and curious looks more than anybody? She bet he had something to do with the pieces of gossip that flew around.

It wasn't as if it was her fault that his best friend didn't find him as much as a best friend as he did. That he couldn't confide in him the way he had once done to her (insert sigh here). If anything wasn't she the victim? She was the one who was left behind, had to deal with all the whisperings and goings on that were less than friendly, she had to deal with all the confusion and pain…and now anger.

This happened a lot; she would lament on the situation and find small lava bubbling up inside her that liked to be called anger. Then she'd think about him; his looks, his eyes, his voice, his touch and his kiss.

And it would all disappear.

Like right now.

Then it would turn to sadness.

Like right now.

Then she'd sigh.

Like right now.

Then another tear.

Like right now.

But she usually didn't get interrupted by a little girl.

Like right now.

"Hi." The little girl said, with her eyes sparkling with innocence only little girls could withhold.

"Hi cutie. What are you doing here?"

"I'm plawing with my big bwother." Gabriella tried not to laugh at the little girl's pride she had.

"Oh really, and where is he now?"

"I saw you and you wooked wonley. So I thought I come pway with you."

She giggles, this girl was so charming and so unaware of the hardships of life, and she also had courage. Gabriella as a child would never have been able to come up to random people like she had.

"Well sweetie I bet your big brother is very worried right now."

"Of course he is, he woves me, my big bwother does and I wove him too!"

That caused a smile on the saddened girls face; she never had a sibling which she could bond with. She always wanted on though.

"Wats your name? You're very pwetty."

Another smile. "Thank you cutie, you're gorgeous too. My names Gabriella, what's yours?"

"That's a very pwetty name. My name pwetty too. My brotha told me it was. My name Stacey, but he calls me pwincess."

The little girl's blonde hair was swinging freely in the wind, just like the little girl was, Gabriella would give anything to have the freedom of a little girl.

"Your brother's right, that is a very pretty name" she picked the little girl up and sat her on her lap. "How old are you sweetie?"

"This many." She was holding up three of her tiny fingers to show Gabriella how old she was.

"Wow, that's a big number." The little girl nodded her head. That is when she noticed the tiara on the little girl's head. "This is very pretty, where did you get it from?"

"My big bwother." There was that pride again.

"Wow he must love you lots and lots and he is right. You are a princess." Stacey gave off a cute little giggle that Gabriella found absolutely adorable.

"He does. Gabwiella?" Gabriella locked eyes with the little girl's amazing blue eyes. _Blue eyes?_

"Yes sweetie?"

"You look very sad. Wats wong? I help."

She gave off another sigh. This girl was too clever. She was about to speak when there was an interruption. A voice.

"Princess, where are you? Stace? Stacey?" the voice sounded frantic and panicked. Gabriella was quick to deduce that this must be the big brother.

"That's my bwother."

Gabriella looked over to where the smart girl was pointing and immediately felt every part of her body freeze with shock and pain.

He saw her too. He immediately stopped in his tracks, unable to do anything, too shocked to see his little sister sitting on _her _lap.

"Twoy!" the little girl clapped her hands and giggled. "You found me!"

Clearing his throat and taking small footsteps forward he kept his eyes trained on the brunette.

"Yeah princess I did." She wasn't looking anymore, her head turned sharply the minute she recognised him.

"this is Gabwiella Twoy. She's very very nice, and very pwetty isn't she Twoy?"

Both of them lost the ability to breathe, but still she refused to look at him and still she refused to look away from her.

"Yeah she is." Her eyes closed, why did he have to do this to her?

"She said that I was pwetty too, and that I was a princess, just like you say." She held her head high with such likeable pride, it even caused both of them to smile, just a little bit.

"Well Brie is a very smart girl." That made her look at him, the use of the nickname. Eyes locked.

"No it Gabwiella not Brie." She told him crossly and he put his hands up in a mock surrender.

A few moments of silence, Gabriella refused to say anything, well she couldn't if she wanted.

"Princess, I thought you wanted to play on the swings."

"Oh yeah!" her little eyes lit up with the possibility of her big brother pushing her on the swings. Then she turned to look at Gabriella, who was looking at her big brother, who was looking back at Gabriella, what was going on?

Smart isn't she for a three year old.

"Gabriella can you come pway with us too?" a puppy pout she knew too well.

"I…I dunno cutie."

"Oh pwease, pwetty, pweety, pwease."

She looked over to Troy who was still looking at her. He hadn't changed, there he stood unable to read, expressionless, like always. She knew he wasn't expecting this though, who would. He was still as handsome as ever, maybe even more, maybe it was the long period of time she had gone that made him seem that way. His messy perfect hair was draped over his eyes like always, the mysterious look. His bright cerulean eyes were mystifying as ever. He looked even better built, like he was going through some intense training when missing in action. He was wearing light blue jeans with a red polo shirt that made his figure bulge out, amazing sight. Even if she didn't want to admit to it.

And there she was looking a mess. _Great. _What a sight for him to see on his first glimpse in two weeks, such an impression.

He thought differently.

She was sitting on a wooden table where people had their picnics. She was wearing a purple long sleeved but short cut top and skinny black jeans. A gorgeous sight, so naturally but yet such a turn on. It hugged her figure so well, no one else could look how she did. Her hair blowing back like it did in her car from the gentle breeze. It was a nice day, the sun was out, brightening the place up but the wind was still there. So much different to the weather they had on their last visit. Her cheeks were slightly pink from the breeze or from embarrassment he did not know. It didn't falter her looks though, just intensified them.

"It's up to your brother." She finally spoke up. Timidly though, something he had tried to rid her off before he left her. Pang of guilt. It was just the way it went.

"I don't mind…if you don't."

"I don't mind."

"Yey!" that caused their attention back to the little princess. "come on Gabwiella." She tugged at her hand and Gabriella couldn't help but laugh, and he couldn't help but smile, she noticed the smile, so she smiled. A smile was all it took. It was all that was needed and wanted for.

She took off to the other end of the park to the swings with Gabriella lagging behind holding onto her hand. "God she's fast for a three year old, the Bolton athletic gene must have been passed down to her as well".

He looked on, he might not have shown it but it pained him to see her, to know what he had done, left. It couldn't be helped though, he had too. He always had too at this time. He had another reason though this time, he had to protect her, all he wanted to do was be with her, but it couldn't be, she was not up for grabs, even though it didn't stop him before he knew he wanted to have taken it further, so it couldn't be. The first time he wanted to have taken it further, he was scared, scared and worried. He also had to protect her, protect her from so many things she couldn't understand.

"Twoy you slow poke, hurry up." The unmistakable shout of princess Bolton was heard and he smirked towards her. "Don't you give me that look Twoy." Oh dear she was cross, better not keep the princess any longer.

So he speed down to where they were. Picked her up and swung her round causing a fit of giggles he was so used too but never tired off. "You missy cannot tell me what to do."

"Yes I can, I'm a princess and princesses can tell people what to do."

"Oh your right your highness I forgot, now what do you wish of me."

She could only giggle at the sight she was witnessing, the totally human side of Troy Bolton. The caring and sensitive big brother mode he was in could only raise his attraction levels higher, even if she was hurt and angry at him. Her giggle made him turn to her for a slight moment, but in that moment was another smile, that made two smiles, so that made an even bigger smile.

"You can put me down now."

"Certainly Princess."

"Now you two stay here while I pway on the swings, don't go anywhere."

She took off leaving them there in silence. There was so much to say between them both. Yet it took so much time for someone to say something, even then it was nothing that needed to be said.

"She's so smart for her age." He turned and looked at her, she was watching his precious little sister having the time of her life. He was quite surprised she broke the silence. It was a very un-Gabriella like thing to do.

"Yeah she is." Now she looked at him. They were so close but so far away.

"She really looks up to you and loves you, I always wished I had an older brother."

"I know she does, I really love her too, couldn't do anything with out her." Painful memories exposed. "My mum and dad always say to her that she wont like it when she's older though and when she wants boyfriends, but I've already said she wont because by the time she does have one I'll be dead. She is not aloud one till that time."

"The typical big brother."

"Yeah."

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Words.

"Troy…"

He turned to look she wasn't looking.

"Where did you go…why did you go?"

Now she looked and he wasn't looking.

Now it was his turn to sigh.

"Well.."

Stacey Bolton looked from the corner of her eye and saw her big brother and the pretty girl talking and smiling, she liked this girl and knew her big brother liked her too. She was going to help make it happen. She wanted the pretty girl as her sister. The Princess always got what she wanted and Troy always did say he'd give her anything she wanted. It was a good thing he wanted it too, not to mention Gabriella. Such a smart three year old.

_Sorry for the long wait but thank you for all the awesome reviews I love them all._

_I know troy was being a bit…well a lot of a jerk but there is a good reason. I promise_

_Love ya all_

_Viki _

_x_


End file.
